Baekhyun and SKY (Chanbaek - Mpreg)
by sexybaekby
Summary: Baekhyun, seorang single mom, terpaksa menekuni dunia prostitusi demi menghidupi putra semata wayangnya. Saat 3 sahabat kaya raya "SeKaiYeol" menghadiri sebuah pesta, mereka bertemu dengan pemuda cantik berseragam ala siswi sekolah Jepang dalam situasi yang dramatis: Baekhyun yang telah disewa malam itu hendak di gangbang oleh teman-teman mereka. -Main!Chanbaek - Side!KaiBaekHun
1. One

Ini pagi yang tidak begitu menyenangkan, seolah memberi pertanda pada Chanyeol bahwa sepanjang harinya kali ini akan diliputi oleh berbagai kesialan. Dimulai dengan sebuah pesan yang masuk ke LINE pribadinya beberapa menit lalu.

 _"Aku rasa tak ada yang perlu kita perdebatkan lagi. Mulai sekarang... Kita putus."_

Jesus Christ.

First thing in the morning, deretan kalimat tak berperasaan itu melesak masuk ke serat-serat otak Chanyeol hingga menimbulkan pening dikepalanya kemudian. Gadis itu bahkan tak memberikan Chanyeol kesempatan untuk mengumpat lewat telepon karena nomornya telah diblokir oleh si wanita; Joy.

Harga diri Chanyeol sebagai seorang pria seolah telah diinjak-injak sekarang. Chanyeol bangkit dari baringannya dan melempar handphone ke salah satu sisi dinding yang tak bersalah, menciptakan retak-retak kasar diatas permukaan layar android itu kemudian.

"Gadis sialan! Dia pikir aku akan mengemis memintanya untuk kembali padaku kali ini?! Tidak akan pernah!"

Chanyeol bermonolog dengan emosi yang membuncah didadanya, mengusap rambutnya kasar karena kemarahan ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

Ini kali ke-2 Joy memutuskan hubungan dengannya secara sepihak. Sebelumnya, Chanyeol masih berpikir untuk mengejar Joy lagi dan membuat hubungan mereka kembali bekerja. Usahanya berhasil untuk beberapa bulan. Tapi hari ini adalah puncaknya. Wanita itu kembali membuang Chanyeol nyaris seperti ampas permen karet yang sudah kehilangan rasa manisnya. Memang mereka menghadapi beberapa pertengkaran akhir-akhir ini. Tapi Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa cekcok-cekcok sepele itu akan dijadikan alasan bagi Joy untuk menyudahi hubungan diantara mereka.

Sepertinya Sehun berkata benar waktu itu. Joy telah memiliki gandengan lain sejak Februari lalu. Sudah sepatutnya gadis itu mencari sejuta alasan untuk bisa melepas Chanyeol disaat hatinya sudah tertambat pada orang lain.

Sungguh jalang tak berperasaan.

Chanyeol masih bisa merasakan kekecewaan serta sakitnya patah hati menjalari dada. Namun kemarahan akibat penghinaan yang diterimanya secara tak langsung ini jauh lebih mendominasi. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol membuat perhitungan. Namun nalurinya kembali berkata, apa gunanya membalaskan dendam pada seorang perempuan? Chanyeol hanya berharap mereka berdua tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi untuk selamanya.

Tapi sial, ia dan Joy adalah mahasiswa di kampus yang sama, meskipun fakultas mereka berbeda.

Dari ponselnya yang sudah mengalami keretakan layar tersebut, Chanyeol menerima panggilan masuk dari seseorang. Segera ia menyingkap selimut dan turun dari ranjang untuk memungut handphone itu dilantai.

Nama Jongin tertera sebagai penelpon, tidak ada alasan bagi Chanyeol untuk mengabaikan panggilan ini.

"Ya, ada apa?"

 _"Kau terdengar sediki kacau, bung. Ada masalah?"_

"Kuceritakan nanti. Langsung saja katakan kenapa kau menelponku pagi-pagi begini. Sebaiknya ini berita bagus. Atau setidaknya cukup penting."

Chanyeol berdecak malas, membuat Jongin terkekeh di line seberang.

 _"Lupakan saja gadis murahan itu, kawan. Aku baru saja menemukan tempat yang akan memberikanmu banyak kesenangan malam ini."_

Sial, darimana Jongin tahu soal masalahnya dengan Joy? Apa sahabatnya itu diam-diam seorang cenayang?

Atau lebih tepatnya, hanya Chanyeol yang terlalu bodoh sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa hubungannya dengan wanita itu sudah terlihat cacat sejak awal.

 _"Bagaimana? Kau ikut?"_

Chanyeol juga tak punya alasan untuk menolak.

"Kuharap yang ini tidak sekacau pesta minggu lalu. Kau mengajakku ketempat dimana banyak jalang yang seperti ingin menggerayangiku ditempat. Itulah salah satu penyebab kenapa aku dan Joy bertengkar kemarin."

Ugh, sial. Kenapa lagi-lagi Chanyeol masih teringat pada gadis berwatak iblis itu?

Kali ini Jongin benar-benar tertawa kencang.

 _"Bodoh. Sudah jelas kalau kau telah resmi menjadi seorang single sekarang. Tak jadi masalah sekalipun nanti akan ada jalang yang langsung memperkosamu disana. Hahahaha."_

Seandainya mereka tidak berbicara lewat telepon melainkan secara langsung, mungkin Chanyeol sudah membuat belakang kepala Jongin berlubang.

"Semoga pestanya tidak membosankan."

Hanya itu yang bisa Chanyeol katakan. Karena pada akhirnya, argumen ini akan tetap dimenangkan oleh Jongin yang selalu memiliki poin dalam setiap ucapannya.

 _"Baiklah. Selesai jam kuliah kita bertemu dulu dirumah Sehun."_

"Hm."

 _"Ey... Aku doakan semoga luka bekas patah hatimu itu bisa segera pulih. Fighting, Booboo-nya Joy~"_

"Bajingan kau."

Gelak tawa Jongin yang menggelegar membuat Chanyeol segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan tidak sabaran.

 _Booboo_ siapa? Omong kosong.

e)(o

Mungkin butuh sedikit penjelasan disini. Pada dasarnya Park Chanyeol sudah persis seperti pemeran utama dalam cerita klasik ala drama televisi murahan. Klise, kau tentu akan menemukan deskripsi (bahkan sebuah kolom khusus) yang menjelaskan betapa tampannya Chanyeol, betapa kaya rayanya dia, betapa intelektual dan kritis otaknya dalam berpikir, membuat lingkungan sosial otomatis mencintai sosoknya secara alami.

Chanyeol adalah definisi paling umum yang menggambarkan karakter paling cringey namun punya sejuta penggemar; Pangeran.

Namun di semesta tempat Chanyeol berada saat ini, kau tidak hanya menemukan 1 pangeran saja. Melainkan 3. Lingkungan Kampus Donghwan University mempersingkat nama ketiganya menjadi SKY.

SeKaiYeol. Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol. Untuk melengkapi kecocokan takdir diantara mereka, ketiganya menjadi sahabat sedari masa kanak-kanak. Sama-sama lahir dan dibesarkan dalam lingkungan keluarga strata atas, tak heran jika track kehidupan mempertemukan ketiganya dipersimpangan yang sama hampir di setiap kesempatan.

Seperti tak bisa mengelak lagi, Chanyeol Kai dan Sehun telah menjadi trio yang tak terpisahkan sejak kecil. Banyak pengalaman "first time" dalam kehidupan mereka yang dialami secara bersama-sama. Seperti pesawat kertas pertama, topeng power ranger pertama, perkelahian pertama, tegukan alkohol pertama, batang rokok pertama, bahkan SIM mereka juga legal pertama kali secara bersamaan ditanggal yang sama.

"For fuck sake sisters shut up! SKY IS HERE!!!"

Salah satu wanita yang berdiri berkelompok dihalaman kampus berteriak histeris, menampar satu persatu bahu temannya yang ada disana seolah ingin menegaskan bahwa pemandangan yang ada didepan matanya kali ini tak bisa dilewatkan sama sekali.

Setiap pasang mata lantas mengikuti direksi yang sama dengan gadis-gadis itu. Sehun mencubit sekilas hidung mancungnya sambil tetap berjalan acuh ketika samar-samar seorang gadis menggumamkan namanya sebelum pingsan tak sadarkan diri secara dramatis. Kau mungkin akan melihat piasan cahaya yang turun langsung dari langit menyinari wajah 3 manusia tampan yang jalan berdampingan ini, seolah Tuhan sendiri mengiyakan bahwa titisan Dewa telah turun ke bumi.

Chanyeol berada ditengah-tengah, berjalan sedikit lebih maju dibanding 2 sahabatnya yang lain. Selain jadi yang tertua diantara mereka bertiga, pemandangan itu seperti menjelaskan bahwa Chanyeol adalah ketua dari "kelompoknya". Meski SKY sendiri merupakan sebuah nama fiksi buatan penggemar mereka, tapi banyak yang percaya bahwa Chanyeol adalah pemimpin paling agung didalam SKY.

Jongin alias Kai tampak menyeringai begitu seorang gadis mengerling nakal kearahnya. Diantara mereka bertiga, mungkin hanya Jongin lah yang paling menikmati kepopuleran mereka saat ini.

Populer? Oh, ayolah. Mereka bertiga bukanlah selebriti atau semacamnya. Tapi menjadi yang paling terkenal di kampus juga bukan hal yang buruk.

Tiba-tiba Jongin membuka suara ketika mereka menyusuri koridor fakultas Bisnis.

"Mungkin setelah lulus, aku akan direkrut seseorang untuk menjadi model."

Chanyeol mendecih, sedangkan Sehun sama sekali tak merasa terhibur.

"Pewaris tunggal seperti kita tak akan punya banyak harapan. Terimalah nasib dan pikul tanggung jawabmu sebagai penerus perusahaan konyol itu."

Nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar mencemooh, karena pada dasarnya dia juga membenci takdirnya sendiri. Dan sial, mereka bertiga bahkan memiliki garis masa depan yang serupa. Itulah sebabnya, status persahabatan _sehidup-semati_ diantara mereka sama sekali tak bisa dihindarkan lagi.

"Setidaknya, kuharap dimasa depan aku masih bisa menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai. Persetan dengan drama pewaris atau semacamnya. Aku sudah tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu lagi."

Sehun tiba-tiba menyahut, yang mana membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin sempat terdiam beberapa detik. Tensi diantara mereka mendadak terasa suram dan menyedihkan.

Untuk memecah perasaan tak enak itu, Chanyeol tiba-tiba merangkul temannya yang paling muda.

"Kau akan. Percayalah."

Sehun tak memungkiri bahwa mungkin ia bisa mempercayai hal itu, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol. Senyum tipis tercetak dibibirnya.

Jongin mengacaukan atmosfir dengan menepuk belakang kepala Chanyeol dan Sehun bergantian. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang merasa keberatan, dan malah berujung dengan gelak tawa untuk hal lucu yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka sendiri. Beginilah cara mereka untuk menghibur satu sama lain.

e)(o

Mobil Jongin terparkir lebih dulu dihalaman depan sebuah mansion besar yang terlihat sudah dipadati oleh mobil-mobil lainnya. Kemudian Sehun menyusul, dan yang terakhir adalah Chanyeol.

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada badan mobil sport miliknya selagi menunggu kedua sahabatnya mematikan mesin mobil masing-masing dan keluar.

"Ini tempatnya?"

Chanyeol menatap mansion bercat putih yang samar-samar mengeluarkan suara gemuruh teriakan sekelompok orang serta dentuman suara musik dari dalam.

"Kau tahu Zico? Bocah sok jagoan yang pernah kau patahkan hidungnya waktu SMA. Beri dia kejutan dengan kehadiranmu di pesta ulangtahunnya kali ini, Yeol."

Jongin menukik senyum jahil dibibirnya, yang hanya dibalas oleh angguk-angguk paham oleh Chanyeol.

Sehun menyalakan pematik dan membakar ujung rokok filter yang telah tersemat diantara bibir tipisnya. Kemudian dagunya terangkat seolah memberi isyarat agar mereka bertiga sebaiknya segera masuk dan menyapa si Tuan rumah.

Memasuki pintu depan, kehadiran SeKaiYeol langsung menyita perhatian sebagian besar kerumunan yang semula begitu larut dalam suasana pesta. Tak sedikit gerombolan gadis yang tiba-tiba memekik begitu mengenali siapa 3 sekawan yang baru saja menampakkan batang hidung mereka itu.

Untungnya, sebagian besar tamu yang datang merupakan wajah-wajah familiar bagi SeKaiYeol, karena banyak teman semasa sekolah mereka disana. Kau tahu, orang kaya akan bertemu dengan orang kaya lainnya hampir di semua tempat yang mereka biasa kunjungi. Pada dasarnya, lingkar pertemanan mereka hanya berputar disitu-situ saja.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria bermata sipit dan memakai piercing ditelinganya datang menghampiri mereka bertiga, walau awalnya tampak sedikit segan.

"Ch-Chanyeol? Hai bung, apa kabar? Lama tidak bertemu."

Zico yang sedikit terbata diawal akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menyalami Chanyeol. Surprisingly, Zico sempat tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan menyambut salamnya dengan tangan terbuka dan senyum yang ramah.

Ternyata Chanyeol sudah tidak sepreman yang ia kenal dulu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, kawan."

Chanyeol menepuk bahu Zico beberapa kali, membuat lawan bicaranya itu entah mengapa merasa sedikit tersanjung. Yang benar saja, Park Chanyeol si bos besar dimasa sekolah kini mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya, dan bukan sebuah bogem mentah lagi seperti dulu.

Setelah bersalaman juga dengan Sehun dan Jongin serta sedikit mengobrol, Zico akhirnya meminta izin untuk undur diri karena ada beberapa tamu yang juga harus ia sapa.

"Nikmati pestanya, teman-teman."

Zico melambai dan SeKaiYeol mengiyakan untuk terakhir kali sebelum pria bermata sipit itu menghilang diantara kerumunan.

"Wow, kau lihat? Gadis-gadis itu menarikan bokongnya dengan sengaja ke arah kita."

Jongin bersiul seolah-olah dia benar-benar terhibur dengan gerakan seduktif yang terlihat murahan itu.

Sehun hanya memandangnya masih dengan wajah datar, tak terusik sama sekali. Chanyeol menyeringai, belum 5 menit mereka disini dan sudah banyak gadis yang setengah mati meminta untuk segera disentuh. Persetan, Chanyeol pikir pesta ini memang tidaklah buruk.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol jalan mendekati salah satu yang menurutnya paling menarik. Jongin terkekeh menang, seolah sudah memperkirakan bahwa inilah yang akan terjadi. Sementara Sehun hanya memperhatikan sambil meneguk minumannya dengan tenang.

"Hai, cantik."

Dengan jarak yang tiba-tiba saja sudah menjangkau 5 senti dengan si gadis, Chanyeol menyapa diikuti oleh seringaiannya yang khas.

"Hai, baby."

"Ssshh... I'd rather hear you call me Daddy instead."

"Damn, you are impatient."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar reaksi si gadis yang begitu lihai menanggapi kalimat menggoda darinya dengan seduktif.

"Name?"

"Irene. Yours?"

"Chanyeol."

"I know, Park. Just curious. Because I thought you are the type who wouldnt tell your real name when you hook up with someone."

"Kupikir ini kali pertama kita bertemu. Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja, siapa orang disini yang tidak mengenalmu, juga 2 temanmu yang ada dibelakang itu."

"Oh. Senang mendengarnya."

Jawab Chanyeol sekenanya saja. Irene tiba-tiba saja meletakkan satu tangannya didada bidang Chanyeol, mengelusnya dengan lembut namun sedikit sensual.

"You look way too hot from close."

Gadis itu berucap dengan nada rendah, berharap Chanyeol semakin terpancing untuk melakukan lebih.

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin menanggapinya dengan kalimat yang tak kalah seduktif, tiba-tiba suara seseorang yang berbicara melalui mikrofon menginterupsi mereka.

Menginterupsi keseluruhan kegiatan pesta lebih tepatnya.

"Hei, dengar. Aku Song Minho, sahabat baiknya Zico kalau kalian belum tahu. Malam ini aku sengaja membawa kejutan khusus untuknya. Ini semua berhubungan dengan status sahabatku yang masih 100% perjaka."

Seketika suara tawa menggelegar, termasuk Chanyeol Jongin Sehun turut merasa geli dengan fakta ini. Masih perjaka di usia 22? Yang benar saja.

Tiba-tiba suara teriakan protes dari Zico terdengar. Namun pria itu seperti tak sanggup menghentikan kegilaan Song Minho diatas panggung live band ditengah-tengah pesta karena badannya dikunci oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Karena sahabatku ini pada dasarnya memang seorang pengecut alami, oleh sebab itulah aku memiliki inisiatif kali ini untuk menyewakan seorang jalang paling cantik untuknya, untuk membantu melepas keperjakaannya pertama kali malam ini juga! Tidakkah ini hebat, huh!"

Sorak-sorai dari para tamu menyahut setelahnya. Semua orang nampak menggebu-gebu ingin segera melihat Zico memecahkan "telur" secara perdana malam ini."

"Sepertinya menarik."

Gumam Chanyeol sambil menyeringai kecil. Irene diam-diam mengeluh dalam hati. Kacau sudah rencananya untuk mengajak Chanyeol meninggalkan pesta lebih awal. Sudah dipastikan Chanyeol ingin melihat pertunjukan bodoh ini, dimana seorang perjaka akan menyetubuhi seorang jalang bayaran ditengah pesta.

"Kau bisa tunggu disini, cantik. Aku akan ke tengah-tengah untuk melihat parodi yang mereka lakukan."

Tanpa repot-repot mendengar balasan dari gadis itu, Chanyeol sudah keburu berjalan ketengah pesta meninggalkan Irene yang spontan mendengus kesal ditempatnya saat ini.

"Hei, Chanyeol. Kemari!"

Jongin mengayunkan tangannya menginstruksikan Chanyeol untuk datang ketempatnya dan Sehun yang sedang berdiri menonton saat ini.

"Wow."

Chanyeol bergumam terhibur. Ini tempat yang strategis untuk menonton, dimana Zico yang meronta-ronta masih dipegangi oleh teman-temannya, serta sebuah spring bed sudah tersedia didekat mereka.

Sebenarnya, ini bukan kali pertama bagi mereka menonton live sex seperti ini dalam sebuah pesta. Dikalangan anak pewaris seperti mereka, hiburan semacam ini merupakan hal yang lumrah. Mereka punya uang, mereka bisa menghabiskannya untuk hal apapun yang mereka mau.

"Kudengar jalangnya seorang lelaki cantik."

Sehun berbisik pada Jongin, namun masih sanggup didengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Sungguh? Wah, ini akan menjadi 2x lipat lebih menarik dari biasanya. Aku tidak pernah melihat lelaki cantik disetubuhi secara langsung kecuali lewat video porno. Kuakui, mereka sangat hot. Tidak kalah dengan wanita."

Benarkah?

Chanyeol tak sadar bahwa rasa penasarannya justru semakin meningkat setelah mendengar obrolan diantara Jongin dan Sehun barusan. Jujur saja, selama ini Chanyeol sama sekali tak pernah ingin melirik keberadaan para lelaki cantik didunia ini, walau hanya melalui video porno sekalipun. Baginya, untuk apa menghabiskan spermamu pada lelaki cantik jika kau bisa melakukannya dengan perempuan tulen. Toh, mereka sama-sama akan hamil jika kau tidak memakai kondom saat menyetubuhinya. Jadi tidak ada hal yang istimewa dari sosok lelaki cantik dimata seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Minggir semuanya, beri jalan. Jalang kita malam ini sudah siap untuk membantu Zico melepas keperjakaannya."

"Wooohhoooo!!!"

Hingar bingar kerumunan tamu pesta yang menonton semakin membuncah. Zico sudah didudukkan di tepi ranjang, sepertinya pria itu sudah tak lagi berniat untuk memberontak karena pada akhirnya dia akan kalah. Well, lagipula menyetubuhi seorang jalang didepan umum bukanlah hal baru bagi mereka semua.

Dan seseorang yang mereka sebut-sebut sebagai "jalang bayaran" itu akhirnya tiba. Disepersekian detik awal, suasana mendadak hening sejenak. Semua mata begitu fokus melihat sesosok wanita... Ah, tidak. Dia bukanlah wanita. Seperti yang dikatakan Sehun, dia adalah seorang lelaki cantik yang mengenakan costume play seragam sekolah ala siswi Jepang.

Diantara mata-mata yang membulat dan membisu melihat si "jalang" itu, ada Chanyeol yang paling sulit mengontrol keterkejutannya saat ini. Pria itu seperti kehilangan nafas untuk beberapa detik. Otaknya sulit memproses reaksi yang benar untuk dilakukan oleh ke-5 inderanya sebagai respon.

Ini... Inikah sosok lelaki cantik yang sesungguhnya?

Kulitnya putih dan mulus. Tubuhnya ramping namun dibeberapa bagian seperti bokong dan pahanya terlihat berisi dan sintal. Terlihat tak jauh berbeda dengan gadis-gadis tulen pada umumnya. Hanya saja, buah dadanya terlihat rata. Tapi persetan dengan payudara itu. Wajahnya yang mungil terlihat sangat cantik dan menggoda. Bibir tipisnya pink merona, hidung mancungnya juga terlihat tak kalah mungil.

Namun Chanyeol masih tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata si "jalang bayaran" itu. Make up simple pada matanya terlihat sangat sempurna, mempertegas kecantikan alami yang dimiliki oleh si lelaki cantik itu. Bahkan bulu matanya yang tipis namun lentik terlihat sangat sempurna dari sini.

"Oh, wow... Jesus Christ, kalian lihat itu?"

Jongin bergumam tiba-tiba, memecahkan hening yang kentara diantara 3 sekawan ini.

"Demi Tuhan, dia terlihat sangat innocent. Dimana pria bernama Song Minho itu menemukan jalang seindah ini?"

Sehun yang biasanya tak begitu tertarik dengan hal-hal gila semacam ini tak dapat memungkiri bahwa dirinya juga terpesona pada kecantikan si "jalang bayaran".

"Hei, Chanyeol. Apa kau masih disini?"

Jongin yang mengayun-ayunkan tangannya didepan wajah Chanyeol sedari tadi akhirnya mendapatkan respon.

"Kupikir kewarasanmu sudah terbang entah kemana."

Chanyeol berlagak ingin meninju Jongin dan seketika sahabatnya itu tertawa.

"Apa kubilang, lelaki cantik memang tak kalah menarik dengan wanita tulen. Sekarang kau menyesal kan sudah menolak tawaran dvd porno dariku tempo hari."

"Diam kau keparat."

Chanyeol masih begitu keras kepala, tidak ingin mengakui kekalahannya yang sudah telak didepan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Berhenti bertengkar seperti 2 monyet yang bodoh. Lihat, kenapa caranya naik ketempat tidur bisa begitu indah? Aku tidak mengerti... Ini hampir membuatku gila."

Sehun memijit hidungnya dan meringis, dia benar-benar merasa frustasi. Bahkan bagian selatannya juga mulai ikut-ikutan merasa tidak tenang.

Ini gila.

"For Fuck Sake, guys. I'm horny."

Jongin menyahut setelahnya.

Seandainya Chanyeol juga bisa lebih jujur seperti kedua temannya, mungkin ia juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Karena faktanya, Chanyeol juga merasakan rangsangan-rangsangan aneh pada hormon serta bagian selatannya. The fuck, libido Chanyeol mulai meningkat pesat.

"Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Dia cukup terkenal disitus prostitusi yang menawarkan layanan roleplay and kink. Kali ini, dia berdandan ala siswi-siswi Jepang. Aku tahu Zico punya ketertarikan lebih pada JAV dimana artisnya melakukan roleplay sebagai siswi sekolah. Jadi, nikmatilah hadiahmu, kawan."

Song Minho menutup kalimatnya yang terakhir, seolah menjadi gong penanda bahwa "pertunjukkan" sebenarnya akan segera dimulai.

"Wow, kau beruntung sialan! Pinjamkan dia padaku jika kau sudah selesai."

"Bajingan seperti kalian memang tidak tahu malu. Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku juga mau!"

"Keparat! Setelah Zico adalah giliranku!"

Tiba-tiba keributan yang tidak diingatkan pun terjadi.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tinjuannya kuat-kuat. Ada apa dengan para bocah ingusan ini?

"Diam! Siapa bilang aku mau berbagi! Dia milikku!"

Zico yang pada awalnya terlihat sangat menolak aksi gila ini tiba-tiba saja jadi orang yang paling bernafsu pada Byun Baekhyun. Tentu saja, ini adalah "kado" ulang tahunnya. Zico benar-benar merasa beruntung mendapatkan jalang secantik Baekhyun untuk membantunya melepas keperjakaan.

"Keadaan semakin kacau, bung. Aku takut Baekhyun sebentar lagi akan jadi korban gangbang oleh bocah-bocah horny ini."

"Bukankah kau juga horny, sialan."

Sehun menyahut santai. Jongin pun berdecih.

"Aku memang horny. Tapi aku bersumpah jika aku tidak akan tega memakainya secara bergilir seperti di film-film porno."

"Kita bukan binatang. Tidak seharusnya menyetubuhi satu orang beramai-ramai seperti itu."

Chanyeol akhirnya angkat bicara. Terdengar kentara sekali ada nada kemarahan dibalik ucapannya tersebut. Diam-diam, baik Sehun maupun Jongin menyimpan pertanyaan yang sama didalam benak mereka.

Kenapa Chanyeol terlihat sangat terganggu?

"Ya, kau benar. Jadi... Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika sampai hal itu benar-benar terjadi?"

"Hal apa maksudmu?"

Sehun bertanya balik pada Jongin, sedikit sinis.

"Dia di gangbang, bodoh."

"Aku akan mematahkan hidung beberapa orang lagi seperti saat SMA dulu."

Chanyeol berbicara samar dengan suara bass-nya, namun masih sanggup didengar jelas oleh Jongin dan Sehun.

"Well, baiklah Tuan Pahlawan. Kuharap kau melakukannya bukan untuk sekedar pamer."

Sehun menanggapi dengan nada sarkasme. Chanyeol merasa sedikit terganggu sebenarnya. Tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berdebat dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Hei, bu-bukankah perjanjiannya tidak seperti ini..."

Sepenggal suara halus meluncur dari bibir mungil si lelaki cantik Byun Baekhyun.

"God, bahkan suaramu terdengar sangat sexy dan imut. Biarkan kami menyetubuhimu malam ini, baby."

"Ya, persetan dengan menunggu giliran. Kita bisa memakainya bersama-sama bukan?"

"Aku juga akan membayar. Jika 10 orang menidurimu, maka kami pastikan jika bayaranmu juga naik 10 kali lipat."

Suara-suara biadap itu saling bersahutan, seperti tengah melakukan negosiasi sebelum melakukan persetubuhan yang brutal seperti hewan.

Baekhyun benar-benar dalam masalah.

Lelaki cantik bertubuh mungil itu nampak menggigil ketakutan. Kaki kurusnya ia tekuk dan berusaha menyudutkan diri di headboard ranjang begitu tangan-tangan bernafsu itu hendak mendekat dan menyentuhnya.

"Kumohon... Jangan seperti ini..."

"Kau itu jalang, apa bedanya jika disetubuhi satu orang atau beramai-ramai? Coba saja kau hitung sudah berapa banyak pria yang membayarmu untuk bercinta. Anggap saja permainannya seperti itu."

"Aahhh..."

Baekhyun melenguh ketika ada salah satu tangan yang tiba-tiba menelusup kedalam roknya dan meremat bokongnya yang sintal dengan bernafsu.

"Whoa... Holy fuck! Dia benar-benar seksi! Kita pesta malam ini, teman-teman!"

Sudah cukup.

Suara itu datang dari dalam hati seorang Park Chanyeol.

"KEPARAT!"

Bugh!

Satu tinjuan mendarat telak ke salah satu pria yang hampir menurunkan rok Baekhyun saat itu. Darah segar langsung keluar dari hidung si pria.

Chanyeol pun meludah dengan bengis ke arahnya.

"Kalian ingin menyentuhnya? Kalian ingin memasukkan penis kalian kedalam lubang pemuda ini? Silahkan. Tapi berikan dulu pukulan terbaik kalian padaku. Cepat maju!"

Chanyeol berteriak lantang dengan suara bass-nya yang terdengar sangat mengintimidasi. Benar saja, hampir semua orang disini tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah petarung yang handal sejak masa sekolah. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berani melawan pria jangkung dan berotot ini. Chanyeol adalah definisi pria dominan yang sesungguhnya.

"Hei, cepat turun. Kami akan segera mengantarmu pulang."

Suara Jongin tiba-tiba menyela. Pria itu sudah menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

Semua orang memandang takut kearah Chanyeol. Terlebih, Sehun pun sudah siap disampingnya dengan tangan mengepal dan tatapan tajam yang membuat orang-orang kehilangan nyali.

SKY memang selalu siap menghajar siapapun yang berani menentang dan melawan mereka.

"Jongin, cepat bawa dia keluar. Biar aku dan Sehun yang mengurus sisanya disini."

Instruksi dari Chanyeol langsung dijalankan oleh pria berkulit Tan itu. Tangannya merengkuh pundak sempit Baekhyun kemudian berjalan menuntunnya keluar dari mansion.

"Ch-Chanyeol... Sehun... K-kami tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Kami minta maaf. Kita bisa menghentikan semuanya sampai disini jika kalian mau."

Song Minho, dalang yang membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pesta neraka ini bicara dengan tergagap dan berharap SKY tidak akan membuat perhitungan pada dirinya dan teman-temannya.

Rahang Chanyeol yang semula mengeras pelan-pelan mulai mengendur. Pria itu mendengus kasar, kemudian melangkah ke salah satu pria yang menurutnya telah bertingkah paling kurang ajar pada Baekhyun beberapa menit lalu.

Kim Namjoon.

"Jika kau bisa memperlakukan seorang jalang seolah mereka bukan manusia seperti itu, maka aku pastikan kau juga akan melihat ibumu bekerja sebagai jalang seperti dirinya!"

Chanyeol menghempaskan pria itu ke lantai setelah sebelumnya mencengkram kerah kemejanya dengan kuat.

"Ayo Sehun, kita pulang. Tempat sampah ini sudah seperti neraka saja."

Langkah kedua pria itu hanya bisa dibalas dengan keheningan dari seluruh penjuru mansion.

Chanyeol membuka paksa kancing atas kemejanya karena merasakan gerah yang teramat sangat. Ia sudah benar-benar muak dengan lingkungan sosialnya yang sering disebut kasta tertinggi itu. Persetan. Semuanya hanya omong kosong. Mereka semua tidak lebih dari sekumpulan manusia berkantong tebal dengan watak seperti iblis. Sulit untuk menemukan rasa kemanusiaan didalam hati nurani mereka.

Dan kadang Chanyeol pun menyesali, kenapa ia harus terlahir di tengah-tengah lingkaran neraka yang bisa saja membuat dirinya berubah menjadi manusia dengan cetakan yang sama seperti mereka.

e)(o

To be continued

A/N: hai, ini work terbaru sexybaekby :) semoga bisa mendapat respon positif dari kalian. Fav dan bookmark sangat dibutuhkan. Terutama review :)

Tembus 20 orang yang memberi review baru akan dilanjut ke chapter berikutnya.


	2. Two

**Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol melihat Jongin berdiri didekat mobilnya, bersama dengan seorang pemuda cantik yang tampak menunduk memeluk sendiri tubuh ringkihnya yang hanya terbalut seragam sekolah perempuan. Bahannya tipis dengan potongan super pendek hingga sebagian pinggang ramping dan perut halusnya terlihat. Bahkan rok bermotif kotak-kotak itu tak mampu menutupi sepertiga dari pahanya. Ck... Entah apa yang dipikirkan si pemuda cantik sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi dengan pakaian kurang bahan seperti itu.

Sehun melirik sekilas ke arah Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah melepas jaketnya sambil berjalan. Sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar merasa kepanasan, hanya itu yang terllintas dipikiran si pemuda albino.

Baekhyun tak tahu bagaimana caranya menghentikan air mata bodoh ini. Sejak tadi, Jongin hanya bisa diam menunggu sampai si pemuda mungil selesai dengan urusan tangis-menangisnya yang terdengar pilu.

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun merasakan bahunya memberat. Selembar jaket kulit hitam kini membalut tubuh mungilnya.

Dan itu milik Chanyeol.

Sehun sejenak tertegun, tebakannya meleset. Dan pemandangan ini sedikit tidak terduga sebenarnya. Jongin diam-diam menyeringai kecil sambil membuang muka.

Pemuda mungil itu spontan mengangkat kepalanya, ingin mencari tahu siapa yang memberinya jaket ini. Dan siluet tinggi besar tertangkap langsung oleh retina matanya. Baekhyun menciut, seketika ia berharap tanah dibawahnya ini menelan tubuhnya setelah melihat ekspresi si pria tinggi yang memandangnya dengan tidak ramah.

"APA SEBENARNYA YANG ADA DIDALAM OTAK KECILMU ITU, HAH? APA KAU TIDAK MEMPUNYAI PIKIRAN SAMA SEKALI?"

Suara bass Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentak seperti dentuman guntur ditelinga Baekhyun. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menunduk, lalu kembali meneteskan air mata dalam kebisuan. Ia tidak ingin menangis lagi sebenarnya. Tapi gejolak perasaan itu benar-benar tak dapat terkendali.

Samar-samar ia mendengar pria jangkung itu mendecih. Tidak. Ia bahkan tengah meludah ke tanah.

"Lihat, yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah menangis. Jika kau memang benar-benar menyesali semuanya, kenapa tidak kau pikirkan saja segala resiko itu dari awal? Bagaimana jika kau benar-benar diperkosa oleh puluhan bocah ingusan didalam neraka itu?! Apa sebenarnya kau memang menginginkan hal itu, hah?!"

"Chanyeol, hentikan."

Suara Sehun terdengar tertahan, seperti tengah mensupress emosi didalam dadanya.

"Dasar kau jalang tak tahu ma--..."

"CHANYEOL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU JERK!"

Sehun berteriak, ia benar-benar berteriak marah.

Sebuah tinjuan melayang, namun tetap bertahan di udara karena Sehun masih cukup waras untuk tidak benar-benar memukul sahabatnya sendiri malam itu, entah semarah apapun dia sekarang.

Chanyeol awalnya sempat terdiam, memandang kearah kepalan tangan Sehun yang berada tepat didepan wajahnya. Namun sedetik kemudian dia terkekeh skeptis, lalu menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dengan kasar.

"Kenapa kau ini? Ingin berlagak jagoan, hah?"

Chanyeol bicara dengan nada menantang.

"Hei kalian berdua, hentikan tingkah konyol kalian ini."

Suara tenang Jongin menginterupsi, namun baik Sehun ataupun Chanyeol sama sekali tak berniat mendengarkan.

Baekhyun memandang pada dua orang pria dengan tinggi badan hampir sama itu yang kini saling bertatapan dengan kilat mata emosi. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun hanya bisa berdoa semoga dua orang teman ini tidak saling berkelahi, apalagi jika hal itu masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah tadi.

Meskipun begitu, Sehun masih berdiri dengan tenang ditempatnya sekalipun Chanyeol mulai terlihat ingin sekali menantang. Dalam urusan mengontrol emosi, Sehun memang jauh lebih unggul dibanding pria bermarga Park itu.

"Sadarlah Chanyeol. Kau lah yang berlagak jagoan dan sok pahlawan disini. Untuk apa kau menyelamatkan dia jika pada akhirnya kau hanya ingin mengumpat dan mengatainya jalang secara langsung didepan wajahnya."

Pergerakan Chanyeol seketika terhenti. Ia tak ingin mengakui kalau perkataan Sehun seperti memukulnya tepat diwajah dengan keras. Perasaan malu tiba-tiba menyeruak menguasai dirinya. Chanyeol berdecih dan membuang muka kearah lain.

Sehun menang.

Tapi itu semua bukan hal yang terpenting sekarang. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku akan "kekalahannya", Sehun akhirnya berjalan mendekati sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri terpojok dengan kedua tangan yang masih memeluk erat lengannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Sentuhan Sehun pada bahu kecil Baekhyun sempat membuat si pemuda cantik sedikit terlonjak. Tapi kemudian ia membalas pertanyaan Sehun dengan mengangguk pelan.

Jongin menginjak puntung rokok yang baru selesai ia sesap sampai habis itu ke tanah. "Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita langsung antarkan dia pulang saja."

"Biar dia naik mobilku."

Suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba memotong. Ketiga orang itu lantas dengan kompak menatapnya, nyaris dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda.

Jongin menyeringai lagi, kali ini ia paham bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar bertingkah konyol sekarang.

"Kenapa? Supaya kau bisa puas-puas mengatainya jalang sepanjang perjalanan?"

Jongin yang berniat melempar kalimat sarkastik justru malah berakhir mengatakan maksudnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Aku sudah tak ingin berdebat lagi. Hanya biarkan dia duduk di mobil bersamaku. Itu tidaklah sulit."

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati mobil sportnya, membuka pintu sebagai tanda bahwa keputusannya sudah final.

"Naiklah ke mobilnya."

Sehun memerintah, namun suaranya tetap terdengar lembut dan ramah.

Baekhyun memandang ke arah Sehun beberapa detik. Ia masih ragu, tentu saja. Chanyeol adalah pria yang baru saja meneriakinya dengan cukup kasar beberapa menit lalu.

"Jangan takut. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Jongin kemudian menimpali. Setelah melempar pandangan terakhir ke arah Sehun dan Jongin secara bergantian, akhirnya Baekhyun pelan-pelan memberanikan dirinya berjalan mendekati mobil pria si pemilik jaket.

Chanyeol sudah duduk tenang didalam mobilnya dengan mesin yang menyala saat Baekhyun dengan hati-hati mendudukkan dirinya tepat dikursi disamping kemudi.

Begitu pintu disisi Baekhyun tertutup, tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol langsung melepas rem tangannya dan memasukkan gigi. Suara decitan keras antara ban dan aspal yang beradu kini terdengar sangat mendominasi ketika Chanyeol membanting setirnya memutar meninggalkan parkir.

Selang beberapa detik, mobil Sehun dan Jongin langsung menyusul tepat dibelakangnya.

e)(o

Di setengah perjalanan, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun belum ada yang membuka obrolan sama sekali. Satu-satunya yang sempat terucap dari bibir mereka hanya ketika Chanyeol bertanya dimana alamat si pemuda cantik, kemudian Baekhyun menjawab dengan cukup rinci hingga Chanyeol langsung mengetahui dimana letak gedung apartemen yang Baekhyun maksud.

Baekhyun mengeratkan jaket yang tergantung dibahunya saat merasakan dinginnya AC mobil sedikit lebih menusuk. Dan hebatnya, Chanyeol langsung bisa menyadari hal itu.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Tanyanya, dengan mata yang masih fokus ke jalan dan tangan kirinya mulai mengutak-atik tombol pengatur suhu mobil.

"M-maaf... Aku tidak apa-apa."

Baekhyun jadi merasa tak enak. Tidak seharusnya ia menampakkan dengan jelas jika ia merasa kedinginan di mobil orang yang tengah menumpanginya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku maklum jika kau merasa kedinginan, terlebih karena memakai pakaian tipis dan pendek seperti itu."

Baekhyun terkesiap dan sedikit panik, Chanyeol jelas-jelas tengah menyindir dirinya yang memakai baju super seksi saat ini. Secara spontan pemuda cantik itu menarik-narik roknya kebawah, berharap itu bisa membantu menutup sedikit pahanya walau terlihat cukup mustahil.

Setelahnya tak ada lagi diantara mereka yang membuka suara. Sampai akhirnya mobil Chanyeol tiba didepan sebuah gedung apartemen yang cukup sederhana, disusul oleh mobil Jongin dan Sehun.

Ketiganya kompak keluar dari mobil masing-masing bersama Baekhyun. Mata Sehun dan Jongin mendongak keatas, tempat ini cukup kecil untuk disebut sebagai kompleks apartemen namun tidak begitu buruk.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang dan membantuku hari ini." Baekhyun menunduk hormat beberapa derajat sebagai bentuk rasa terimakasihnya kepada 3 pemuda yang telah menyelamatkannya hari ini. "Apa kalian ingin masuk dan mampir sebentar? Aku bisa menyediakan teh jika kalian tidak keberatan."

Entah bagaimana, setelah sempat diam untuk beberapa detik, ketiga pria tinggi itu malah sama-sama mengangguk kompak mengiyakan tawaran si pemuda mungil.

Baekhyun akhirnya tersenyum, merasa bersyukur karena 3 orang pemuda ini tidak menolak tawarannya meskipun sangat sederhana.

Untuk beberapa alasan, Chanyeol merasa aneh dengan gemuruh yang tiba-tiba muncul didadanya setelah melihat senyum indah dibibir mungil Baekhyun untuk pertama kali. Tanpa ia tahu, baik Sehun dan Jongin diam-diam turut merasakan hal serupa. Baekhyun sungguh telah melakukan sesuatu pada hati ketiga pria ini.

Surprisingly, tidak ada lift di gedung ini sehingga mereka harus menaiki undakan tangga untuk sampai ke lantai 2, tempat dimana flat sederhana Baekhyun berada. Baekhyun memencet bel begitu mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu.

Samar-samar ada suara anak kecil yang berteriak girang dari dalam. Dan begitu pintunya terbuka...

"Mommy..."

Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun sama sekali tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

Balita laki-laki didepan mereka saat ini benar-benar memanggil si pemuda cantik dengan sebutan "mommy", yang mana membuat mereka shock untuk beberapa alasan.

Pertama, Baekhyun dan pekerjaannya sebagai (kau tahu apa) sangat tidak serasi dengan peran seorang ibu pada umumnya. Setidaknya itu yang mereka bertiga pikirkan.

Kedua, Baekhyun terlihat sangat muda, lebih seperti remaja umur belasan bahkan. Mereka bersumpah.

Lalu bagaimana bisa?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus tumbuh dengan intens dimasing-masing kepala 3 sekawan ini.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah pulang? Ini lebih cepat dari biasanya."

Suara seseorang yang sebelumnya membukakan pintu akhirnya terdengar. Wajahnya cantik, tubuhnya juga tak kalah mungil dengan Baekhyun.

Setelah membawa si balita kedalam gendongannya, Baekhyun beralih pada 3 orang pemuda yang masih membisu ditempat mereka berdiri saat ini. Senyum Baekhyun lagi-lagi terpahat, mendistraksi lamunan si 3 sekawan.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan. Dia adalah sepupuku yang kebetulan juga tinggal di sebelah. Namanya Luhan."

Dan Luhan yang baru menyadari keberadaan 3 orang asing berbadan tinggi didepan mereka seketika membulatkan mata. Siapa mereka ini? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Namun ia hanya sempat membalas bungkukan salam beberapa derajat didepan 3 lelaki asing itu. Sebenarnya, ia sedang tidak punya waktu untuk berkenalan sekarang.

"Baek, maaf. Tiba-tiba seseorang dari toko menelfonku tadi dan bilang mereka menghadapi sedikit masalah disana. Mereka butuh bantuanku. Syukurlah kau cepat pulang. Bisa aku permisi untuk pergi sekarang? Aku sedang terburu-buru saat ini."

Lawan bicaranya nampak sedikit terkejut dan merasa tak enak hati. "Maafkan aku, Lu. Lagi-lagi aku sudah merepotkanmu. Kau bisa pergi sekarang. Terimakasih Lu sudah mau menjaga Jiwon untukku."

"Tak masalah. Aku pergi ya, Baek."

Setelah cipika-cipiki singkat Luhan akhirnya undur diri, tak lupa ia membungkuk lagi sejenak didepan Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin kemudian sedikit berlari menuju tangga.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu. Mari masuk."

Baekhyun menawarkan dengan pintu yang ia buka lebar. 3 lelaki itu akhirnya melangkahkan kaki mereka masuk melewati pintu meski dengan sedikit menunduk. Karena benar saja, tubuh mereka terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran pintu kecil di flat ini.

Masih dengan menggendong balitanya, Baekhyun menuntun tamunya kesalah satu ruangan yang mereka pikir adalah ruang tamu. Tapi tak ada sofa sama sekali disini, melainkan hanya lantai berkarpet dan meja kecil pendek di tengah-tengah.

"Maaf, rumahku sangat kecil dan tidak memiliki banyak perabot. Aku harap kalian tidak masalah jika harus duduk dibawah."

Baekhyun berkata dengan tak enak hati. Tapi ia sama sekali tak menduga, justru 3 orang itu langsung mendudukkan diri mereka begitu saja dengan nyaman disana.

"Tidak masalah. Rumahmu bersih dan suasananya juga nyaman."

Sehun tersenyum dan meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa kekhawatiran tentang rumahnya yang sederhana sama sekali tidak mengganggu mereka.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku harus ke dapur dan menyiapkan teh nya."

Namun sebelumnya Baekhyun sempat berlutut sebentar untuk meletakkan bayinya diatas karpet yang sama didekat SeKaiYeol duduk.

"Nah, Jiwonnie, kau duduk disini sebentar ya sayang. Tidak boleh nakal, eum? Mommy akan segera kembali."

Setelah memberikan balita itu kecupan dan sebuah mainan plastik pada genggaman kecilnya, Baekhyun melangkah meninggalkan mereka untuk segera menuju dapur.

Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun diam-diam menatap si balita dengan sangat fokus. Jiwon, nama balita itu, membalas tatapan mereka dengan wajah gembil yang polos sambil memggigit-gigit mainan plastik yang ada di genggamannya saat ini.

"Dia kecil sekali, ya."

Jongin tiba-tiba bersuara. Ada sedikit nada takjub dibalik kalimatnya barusan, seolah-olah bayi adalah makhluk paling aneh dan mengagumkan yang pernah ia lihat.

Chanyeol mendecih. "Tentu saja dia itu kecil, bodoh. Namanya juga bayi."

"Berhenti mengumpat. Ada anak kecil didepan kita."

Sehun menyahut sinis, dan Chanyeol sebisa mungkin tidak memperdulikannya.

"Berapa umurnya ya kira-kira? Mm... Hei, adik kecil. Berapa umurmu?"

Jongin menunduk dan mencoba mendekatkan dirinya dengan si balita. Tapi Jiwon hanya membalas dengan menatap bingung ke arah orang asing ini.

"Kurasa dia bahkan belum genap 2 tahun. Kau lihat, tadi didepan pintu larinya masih sangat goyang-goyang. Aku sampai takut kalau dia akan jatuh."

Sehun si pemerhati yang handal itu menjawab rasa penasaran Jongin, dan kedengarannya masuk akal.

Chanyeol yang paling banyak diam diantara mereka bertiga saat ini. Matanya nampak mengedar ke seluruh sisi flat yang sederhana. Pemuda cantik ini tinggal sendirian ternyata. Oh, dengan putra kecilnya, tentu saja.

Sibuk tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri, lamunan Chanyeol tiba-tiba terdistraksi saat merasakan ada tangan mungil yang menepuk-nepuk diatas pahanya yang bersila.

Entah bagaimana si balita Jiwon sudah merangkak dan ada didepan Chanyeol sekarang.

"Hei, sepertinya dia minta digendong olehmu."

"Huh?"

Chanyeol tergugu mendengar pernyataan Sehun. Gendong? Kenapa? Bagaimana caranya? Chanyeol benar-benar tidak memiliki ide sama sekali tentang itu.

"Ck, kau ini benar-benar tidak berguna, ya."

Jongin berdecak, kemudian dengan hati-hati ia mencoba mengangkat Jiwon.

Meski dia sudah berada dalam dekapan Jongin sekarang, namun mata bulat balita itu tetap fokus memandang pada Chanyeol. Si pemuda jangkung membalas tatapan si bayi, berharap ia mengerti sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh makhluk mungil ini.

"Ung~... bubu~..."

Jongin sedikit kewalahan saat bayi digendongannya malah sibuk ingin meraih-raihkan tangan ke arah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, cobalah kau gendong dia. Sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin."

Sehun menyikut Chanyeol, membuat si pria tinggi merasa terpojok. Tak punya pilihan, ia mencoba menyambut tubuh si balita dari tangan Jongin meskipun ia masih sedikit takut.

Chanyeol hanya takut bagaimana bila bayi ini tiba-tiba meronta, menangis, atau malah tidak suka padanya.

"Hehehe... Papa!"

Jiwon menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangan mungilnya dipipi Chanyeol sambil tertawa lucu khas bayi.

Jongin dan Sehun yang duduk tepat di kanan-kiri Chanyeol seketika membelalakkan mata mereka. Ini tidak benar. Kenapa rasanya sedikit tak adil? Kedua lelaki itu tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ada rasa cemburu kini bersemayam didada mereka.

Entah apa, naluri mungkin, Chanyeol tersenyum lembut pada si balita dan mengangkat-angkat kecil tubuhnya ke udara. Hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat. Ingin rasanya ia mencium perut gembil Jiwon untuk membuatnya tertawa. Tapi bagaimana bila bayi itu malah tidak suka?

Konflik-konflik seperti ini masih sering datang memenuhi kepala Chanyeol. Entah mengapa, menghadap 1 bayi saja justru membuatnya jadi seperti pengecut.

"Kenapa dia memanggil pria bar-bar sepertimu ini Papa?"

Jongin menyindir, namun sepertinya Chanyeol tidak begitu peduli. Ia masih terlalu kagum melihat bayi ini bisa tertawa senang berada dalam gendongannya.

Sehun berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain, dimana dari kejauhan terlihat sosok mungil Baekhyun memunggungi mereka. Dia tampak sangat sibuk dengan kegiatan di dapurnya, bahkan tak sempat berganti pakaian lagi. Sehun tak sadar jika secarik senyum telah tergambar dibibir tipisnya. Bahkan dilihat dari belakang saja, Baekhyun tampak begitu indah dan atraktif. Ia merasakan debaran aneh itu kian lama kian terasa nyata. Tak mau ambil pusing, Sehun menganggap bahwa mungkin dirinya benar-benar tertarik pada si pemuda mungil. Lagipula, itu bukan hal yang salah. Pria mana memangnya yang tak menyukai makhluk seindah ini?

Baekhyun akhirnya datang dengan membawa nampan berisi 3 cangkir teh dan sepiring kue kering. Mata mungilnya sedikit terbelalak saat melihat Jiwon asik bermain-main dengan si pria jangkung yang duduk ditengah.

"Oh, Jiwonnie. Kau tidak merepotkan kakak-kakak ini kan?"

"Pffffttt..." Itu Jongin. Entahlah, baginya kata _kakak-kakak_ yang meluncur dari bibir kecil Baekhyun terdengar sangat imut.

"Dia benar-benar tidak merepotkan sama sekali. Tidak seperti ibunya."

Sindir Chanyeol tanpa sedikitpun melihat kearah Baekhyun. Si pemuda mungil hanya duduk diam menundukkan kepalanya. Jari jemarinya saling meremat satu sama lain diatas paha. Sepertinya laki-laki bernama Chanyeol ini sangat tidak menyukainya. Tentu saja. Siapa yang sudi bersikap baik pada pelacur seperti dirinya? Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sedikit bergetar. Lagipula ia sudah terbiasa diperlakukan begini oleh orang-orang.

Sehun dan Jongin kompak memutar bola mata malas. Chanyeol benar-benar bertingkah seperti bajingan hari ini. Sepulang dari rumah Baekhyun, keduanya berpikir untuk memberikan si pria angkuh sedikit pelajaran.

"Silahkan, diminum tehnya. Maaf kalau hanya ini yang bisa kusuguhkan."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan sebaik mungkin menutupi raut sedihnya yang barusan. Sehun dan Jongin meraih cangkir teh mereka, sedangkan Chanyeol sama sekali tak merasa terusik dan hanya fokus bermain-main dengan Jiwon.

"Tehnya enak. Terimakasih."

Sehun berkata jujur, membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersipu. Ya Tuhan... Kenapa dia cantik sekali? Begitu isi suara hati Sehun dan Jongin yang melihat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tinggal sendirian? Maksudku, berdua dengan putramu saja?"

"Ya, kami hanya tinggal berdua saja."

Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Jongin sambil menyematkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Mereka tahu bahwa rambut panjang itu sepertinya hanyalah wig. Tapi entah mengapa terlihat sangat cocok dipakai oleh Baekhyun.

Bahkan sekalipun ia tak memakai rambut panjang, Baekhyun pasti tetap terlihat sangat cantik. Begitu batin mereka.

"Dimana suamimu? Bagaimana bisa dia tega membiarkan istrinya melacur seperti ini?"

Mulut sinis Chanyeol sepertinya benar-benar tidak bisa di kontrol. Sehun menghela nafas jengah, sedangkan Jongin ingin sekali menghajar Chanyeol sekarang juga.

Raut wajah cantik itu seketika kembali berubah sendu. Tapi senyum palsunya yang pura-pura tegar berusaha menutupi semua itu.

"Dia... dia sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu."

Crap!

Chanyeol terdiam, membisu. Jawaban Baekhyun terdengar seperti suara petir ditelinganya. Sungguh... Dia tidak akan berkata begitu kalau saja ia tahu bahwa suaminya telah meninggal. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Chanyeol tak bisa menarik lagi ucapannya. Jadi pria itu hanya bisa pura-pura bersikap kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang salah dengan hal itu.

Dalam hati Sehun dan Jongin berjanji, pukulan mereka selanjutnya akan melayang ke wajah Chanyeol begitu mereka angkat kaki dari tempat ini.

"Maafkan kami. Kami tidak tahu soal itu."

Sehun yang masih punya akal sehat dan hati nurani mencoba meminta maaf atas sikap tak sopan Chanyeol barusan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula itu sudah lama berlalu. Aku dan Jiwon sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan ini."

Baekhyun berujar meyakinkan dengan mata berkaca-kaca, berbanding terbalik dengan senyum pura-pura tegar yang ia tunjukkan saat ini.

Jongin meringis, ia benar-benar tak nyaman dengan situasi ini. Bedebah kau Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba suara tangisan rewel Jiwon menginterupsi mereka semua. Chanyeol mendadak panik, ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Menyadari keadaan itu, Baekhyun dengan sigap meminta Chanyeol untuk memberikan Jiwon kepadanya.

"Cup cup cup... Anak mommy kenapa menangis?"

Jiwon mengusak-usak wajahnya sendiri seperti sedang kesal. "Mommy... Huhuhu..."

Baekhyun pikir sepertinya Jiwon mengantuk dan ingin segera disusui. Tapi bagaimana? Dia sedang ada tamu. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun meninggalkan mereka sendiri disini sedangkan ia menyusui Jiwon dikamar.

Sepertinya ia tak punya pilihan lain."

"Maaf, kelihatannya bayiku haus. Dan sekarang sudah masuk jamnya biasa tidur. Jika aku menyusuinya disini, apa kalian tidak keberatan?"

Baekhyun dengan tak enak hati bertanya dengan pelan, takut jika ini terdengar tak sopan. Ketiga pria didepannya spontan menegang tiba-tiba, benar-benar merasa canggung.

"Y-ya. Tidak masalah. Jiwon pasti sudah sangat haus."

Baekhyun bergumam terimakasih dan setelahnya mulai memposisikan Jiwon untuk segera ia susui. Pemuda cantik itu mengangkat sedikit atasannya, membiarkan dada kanannya terlihat yang dengan segera disesap putingnya oleh mulut mungil Jiwon.

Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun mendadak jadi salah tingkah melihat hal itu. Tak sadar mereka sama-sama kompak mengelus tengkuk mereka yang entah kenapa terasa sedikit tegang. Yang benar saja. Ini kali pertama mereka melihat seorang ibu melakukan breastfeeding pada anaknya secara langsung. Terlebih, Baekhyun adalah seorang pemuda Carrier cantik.

"Uri Jiwonnie benar-benar haus, ne... Pelan-pelan minumnya, sayang."

Baekhyun mengobrol dengan balitanya seolah-olah tak ada orang lain di ruangan ini. Melihat hal itu, Chanyeol tenggelam kembali dalam pikirannya yang rumit. Si pemuda cantik tampak sangat telaten mengurus anaknya sebagai seorang ibu, terlepas dari profesinya sebagai...

Sial, Chanyeol benar-benar merasa terganggu soal itu. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali marah dan murka tiap kali mengingatnya.

"Lihat, dia benar-benar tertidur. Ajaib sekali."

Jongin yang memperhatikan sambil menopang dagunya terlihat sangat takjub. Sepertinya kecanggungannya sudah mulai hilang.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tanggapan polos dari Jongin.

"Kalau boleh tahu, berapa umur Jiwon sekarang?"

Sehun bertanya memecah keheningan saat Jiwon sudah benar-benar terlelap dalam mimpi.

"1 tahun 4 bulan. Sekarang adalah masa-masa terlucunya saat berkembang."

Baekhyun menjawab sambil memandangi wajah balitanya yang terlelap. Sorot mata itu menunjukkan kasih sayang yang teramat besar; kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun sama-sama terenyuh, larut dalam pemandangan dihadapan mereka. Pikiran ketiganya sama-sama tertuju pada satu hal; Baekhyun tak hanya tampak indah dari luar, melainkan juga dari dalam hatinya. Nyaris sudah tak ada cacat yang tampak dimata mereka. Hanya saja...

Hanya saja Chanyeol sulit sekali untuk benar-benar mengakui hal itu, disaat Jongin dan Sehun telah memantapkan hati mereka untuk menyukai dan mengagumi sosok Byun Baekhyun.

Malam itu, Tuhan telah menuliskan perubahan terbesar dalam suratan takdir ketiganya dengan menghadirkan sosok Byun Baekhyun kedalam kehidupan mereka.

e)(o

Chanyeol memandang cermin didalam kamar mandinya selepas membersihkan diri. Sial, memar didekat bibirnya benar-benar terlihat jelas.

Ini semua karena ulah Jongin dan Sehun, tentu saja. Selepas mereka keluar dari areal apartemen, justru 2 temannya itu menghadiahinya masing-masing satu bogem mentah ketika Chanyeol hendak membuka pintu mobilnya.

Tak protes, sepertinya Chanyeol paham apa maksud dari tinjuan itu. Chanyeol tak berkata apapun lagi setelahnya, termasuk Jongin dan juga Sehun. Mereka kemudian masuk ke mobil masing-masing dan tancap gas pergi dari tempat itu.

Chanyeol menunduk, tetesan-tetesan air dari rambutnya yang basah jatuh diatas washtafel didepannya. Tubuh kekarnya hanya terbalut selembar handuk yang menutupi daerah pinggang sampai ke lutut. Chanyeol tak bisa mengontrol isi kepalanya dengan benar saat ini. Lagi-lagi, otaknya hanya bisa memproses nama Byun Baekhyun, memorinya memutar ulang setiap ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda cantik itu. Mulai dari senyumnya, tangisnya, wajah sendunya... Semua terekam jelas diingatan Chanyeol, bahkan sama sekali tak berniat beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Damn it!"

Chanyeol meninju keramik washtafel dibawahnya, hingga buku-buku jarinya sendiri memerah. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti, apa yang terjadi dengan hati dan kepalanya saat ini. Mereka sama sekali tak mendengarkan perintah Chanyeol; perintah untuk berhenti melibatkan Byun Baekhyun setiap saat dan setiap detik didalam sistemnya.

Meskipun Chanyeol berusaha keras meyakinkan diri bahwa ia membenci jalang itu, tapi kenapa perasaan ini selalu saja menentangnya? Chanyeol masih tak dapat melupakan wajah terluka Baekhyun tadi malam, disaat ia berkali-kali membentak bahkan menginjak harga diri si pemuda Carrier yang telah memiliki satu orang anak itu. Rasa berdosa benar-benar menghantui Chanyeol. Tapi disaat yang sama, egonya tetap membuat ia membatu dan enggan mengucapkan kata maaf.

Chanyeol mematut bayangannya kembali didepan cermin, menatap balik iris matanya yang menyorot tajam dan menyimpan misteri.

"Selesaikan apa yang harus kau selesaikan, Park Chanyeol. Jika hal itu benar-benar sangat menggangumu, sebaiknya kau hentikan saja semuanya dengan tanganmu sendiri."

Chanyeol menegaskan pada dirinya, besok ia harus bertemu kembali dengan si pemuda Carrier bernama Byun Baekhyun. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia sudah tak tahan karena perasaan ini terus saja mengganggunya, membuatnya bahkan kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Chanyeol bertindak atas dasar keinginan hatinya yang mendesak, bukan dengan logika didalam kepalanya.

e)(o

Besoknya, ketika hari menjelang sore Chanyeol benar-benar datang kembali ke gedung apartemen sederhana dimana pemuda cantik itu tinggal. Begitu keluar dari mobilnya, Chanyeol mendekati sebuah mobil yang tampak tak asing dimatanya; Ferarri seri N7 berwarna merah.

Melihat plat nomornya dengan tatapan yang menajam, ternyata dugaan Chanyeol benar. Ini mobil milik Oh Sehun.

Emosi Chanyeol mulai bergemuruh. Apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu disini?

Chanyeol mendongak keatas, melihat kearah pintu apartemen Baekhyun yang tertutup dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Tak suka, marah, dan...

Cemburu.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menunggu disini, didekat mobilnya sampai laki-laki bermarga Oh itu keluar dari sana.

 _Sementara itu..._

"Terimakasih banyak Sehun-ah. Kau bahkan repot-repot membawakan semua ini untuk Jiwon."

Ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit konflik didalam batinnya, antara bersyukur atau merasa tak enak karena telah membuat Sehun mengantarkan belanjaan berupa susu, makanan pendamping ASI serta barang kebutuhan rumah lain untuknya dan juga Jiwon.

Laki-laki ini terlalu baik, Baekhyun bahkan dapat melihat dengan jelas ketulusan nyata didalam diri Sehun.

Si pemuda Albino tersenyum tipis. Langkahnya berhenti didepan pintu bersama Baekhyun, karena sebentar lagi dia memang akan beranjak pulang. Kedatangannya kesini hanya sebentar, sekedar mengantarkan barang yang menurutnya akan dibutuhkan oleh Baekhyun dan juga balita kecilnya Jiwon.

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Aku malah senang karena kau mau menerima pemberianku, walau ini tidak banyak."

"I-ini bahkan banyak sekali, mungkin tak akan habis dalam sebulan."

Sehun terkekeh mendengar jawaban polos Baekhyun. Seketika, hasrat untuk mengelus puncak kepala pemuda cantik itu begitu besar.

Dan...

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu. Sampaikan salamku untuk Jiwon kalau nanti dia sudah bangun."

Sehun melakukannya, mengusak puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut, membuat si pemuda cantik tertunduk malu.

Ia tersipu. Seorang anak kuliahan melakukan hal itu pada dirinya yang sudah berusia 27 tahun. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ia adalah ibu dari seorang putra.

"Sampai jumpa."

Ucap Baekhyun diambang pintu begitu Sehun sudah diluar. Sejenak pria itu terdiam, kemudian menoleh lagi ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Itu tandanya kau tidak keberatan jika kita bertemu lagi."

Belum sempat Baekhyun membalas, Sehun keburu pergi dan siluetnya menghilang begitu ia menuruni tangga.

e)(o

Chanyeol memandang tanah dengan pandangan ingin membunuh begitu suara langkah kaki terdengar menuruni tangga. Sehun sempat tertegun. Siluet Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja ada disana, bersandar pada badan mobilnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan tersimpan didalam kantung celananya.

Merasa tak punya keperluan dengan pria itu, Sehun hanya melengos dan berjalan langsung menuju mobilnya.

Tapi Chanyeol tak membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Hei, kau buta sampai tidak melihat keberadaanku disini?"

"Apa masalahmu, Yeol?"

Sehun mulai jengah, Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja memperlakukannya sebagai musuh sekarang, bukan sahabat.

Chanyeol mendecih, tersenyum sinis. "Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Kenapa? Kau kaget karena sudah kupergoki mendatangi si jalang itu disini?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Park."

"Wow. Park? Kalau begitu Oh, apa kau sudah puas mengeluar-masukkan penismu kedalam lubang si jalang dirumahnya sendiri? Berapa yang kau bayarkan padanya, huh?"

"Aku bersumpah Chanyeol ini sama sekali tidak lucu!"

Bugh!

Lagi, Chanyeol mendapatkan pukulan telak dari sahabatnya. Kali ini tepat mengenai tulang pipi.

Tak perlu basa-basi, Chanyeol langsung berancang-ancang untuk membalas. Namun gerakannya berhenti ketika Sehun cukup cepat untuk menahannya.

Kedua mata tajam mereka saling beradu.

"Aku tidak ingat kapan tepatnya kau tiba-tiba berubah jadi bajingan seperti ini, Yeol. Apa memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan jalang sudah menjadi hobi baru bagimu? Jangan kau sama ratakan semua orang memiliki pikiran kotor seperti dirimu. Kau dan aku... Kita berbeda. Dan lagi, apapun yang aku lakukan disini, itu semua bukan urusanmu."

"Brengsek!"

Tepat, hidung mancung Sehun mengeluarkan darah setelahnya. Si pemuda albino mengusapnya pelan, sama sekali tak merasa terganggu dengan luka ini sebenarnya.

Ia kembali mendekati Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya seperti seorang musuh.

"Jika kau memang benar-benar ingin membenciku, itu tidak masalah. Tapi berhenti memperlakukan Baekhyun seolah-olah dia sangat pantas untuk ditindas. Kalau perlu, jauhi dia. Tidak ada yang memaksamu untuk menolongnya waktu itu, Yeol. Aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi didalam kepalamu itu. Tapi satu hal, Baekhyun tidak serendah yang kau pikirkan."

Sehun berucap final, kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju mobilnya.

Mobil Sehun meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cepat, menyisakan Chanyeol yang masih terus menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Sial!"

Chanyeol meninju badan mobilnya dengan keras, karena kalau tak segera dilampiaskan, kemarahan ini bisa membuat Chanyeol hampir gila.

Rasa cemburu benar-benar telah menutup kewarasan Chanyeol.

Pria itu mendongak lagi, menatap pintu flat Baekhyun yang masih tertutup. Tangannya mengepal, bagaimanapun ia harus tetap bertemu dengan pemuda Carrier itu.

Tapi tujuannya sudah berubah dari yang awal ia niatkan kemarin.

Baekhyun mendengar bell dipintu depan flatnya ditekan berkali-kali, seperti tidak sabaran. Terpaksa, ia mencuci tangannya cepat-cepat dan meninggalkan tugas memotong sayuran didapur untuk membukakan pintu.

"Sebentar..."

Suara lembutnya menyahut dari dalam. Ketika ia membuka pintu, sontak tubuhnya terlonjak kaget.

"C-Chanyeol..."

Pria bertubuh tinggi kekar itu berdiri didepannya dalam keadaan tulang pipi kanan lebam dan sudut bibirnya sedikit terluka walau sudah mengering.

"K-kau kenapa...?"

Ragu-ragu, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh lebam dipipi Chanyeol. Pria itu masih menatapnya dalam bisu. Pandangan mata itu sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Detik selanjutnya, tangan lentik Baekhyun berhasil mendarat lembut diatas bekas luka Chanyeol. Ia mengusapnya, meringis seolah ia bisa merasakan sakitnya.

"Apa sakit? Masuklah, biar ku obati lukanya didalam."

Chanyeol masih menghujani Baekhyun dengan tatapannya. Si pemuda cantik terlihat sangat khawatir dengan luka yang pria itu alami. Padahal bagi Chanyeol, luka ini sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya.

 _Kenapa Baekhyun? Kenapa kau masih bisa memperlakukan bajingan sepertiku dengan baik dan selembut ini?_

Merasa tak mendapat respon, Baekhyun kembali berkata dengan hati-hati. "M-maaf jika aku terdengar lancang. Aku hanya ingin sedikit membantu..."

Wajah cantiknya tertunduk, sedikit takut karena sejak tadi Chanyeol tidak berhenti menatap kearahnya dengan dingin.

Tapi seketika ia kembali menegakkan kepalanya begitu melihat Chanyeol melangkah masuk tanpa banyak bicara. Si mungil dengan sigap menutup pintu dan menyusul pria itu kedalam.

"Duduklah, aku akan mengambil obat dan segera kembali."

Chanyeol memandangi punggung Baekhyun yang kemudian menghilang setelah memasuki sebuah pintu. Tak lama, pemuda itu kembali dengan kotak penyimpanan obat beserta handuk putih kecil.

Tubuh mungilnya mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Chanyeol yang sudah bersila diatas lantai berkarpet. Ia mulai mengeluarkan berbagai macam jenis botol dan tube salep dari kotak itu.

Pertama-tama, Baekhyun mebalurkan ciaran alkohol ke handuk putih yang ia bawa.

"Biar aku kompres dulu lebammu dengan ini, supaya tidak semakin membiru nantinya."

Sebelum mendaratkan handuk itu diatas tulang pipi Chanyeol, Baekhyun berusaha sedikit mendongak mengingat betapa tingginya pria dihadapannya ini. Dengan hati-hati, Baekhyun mulai mengompres lebam itu dengan sedikit tepuk-tepukan lembut.

Si mungil tampak begitu serius merawat luka Chanyeol, sehingga ia tak sadar jika sejak tadi pria itu sama sekali tak bisa melepas tatapannya dari wajah cantik Baekhyun yang berada begitu dekat dengannya sekarang.

Hingga pada akhirnya, suara berat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyelinap diantara kebisuan ini.

"Hentikan, Byun Baekhyun."

Mendengar hal itu, Baekhyun lantas menatap balik sang lawan bicara. Mata innocent itu memancarkan keluguan yang nyata.

"K-kenapa? Apa sakit sekali?"

Baekhyun tergagap, takut-takut kalau ia malah semakin menyakiti Chanyeol.

"Kumohon... Berhentilah Byun Baekhyun..."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya, begitu lemah dan tidak berdaya. Baekhyun semakin khawatir. Namun belum sempat ia bertanya kembali, kedua tangannya tiba-tiba ditangkap. Tangan kokoh Park Chanyeol kini menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Mata besar dan gelap milik si pria tinggi menatap lurus ke arahnya. Begitu dalam... Begitu menusuk... Hingga Baekhyun sanggup merasakan getaran aneh didalam dadanya.

"Berhentilah... Sebelum aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadamu..."

e)(o

To be continued

A/N: Curhat sedikit boleh? Entah kenapa, aku malah nangis ketika nulis bagian terakhir ini; bagian dimana Chanyeol akhirnya bisa berkata jujur tentang perasaanya pada Baekhyun. Aku terlalu terbawa emosi. Aku tahu adegan ini biasa aja, tidak wah atau semacamnya. Tapi aku benar-benar menaruh perasaanku didalam karakter Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun.

Well, semoga suka ya. Fav, follow dan Review sangat dibutuhkan :) terimakasih untuk tanggapan positif terhadap Fanfic ini. Tembus target 50 Review bisa ga ya? Hehehehe

Oh iya, aku cuma sekedar mengingatkan kalau fanfic ini akan melibatkan cinta segiempat antara Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun dan Baekhyun. Sehun dan Kai sama-sama ingin mengejar Baekhyun juga. Cuma couple utamanya tetaplah Chanbaek :)

Chapter depan, aku pingin banget bikin scene Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa bercinta. Sedang aku pikirkan dan usahakan. Karena aku ingin membuat adegan ini cukup berkesan nantinya.


	3. Three

**Chapter** **3**

Mata mereka berdua bertemu dijarak yang hanya terpisah beberapa inchi, tak sampai 5. _Tatapan Chanyeol_ , dengan ketajaman yang mampu menusuk bahkan ke tulang-tulang rusuk Baekhyun, membuat si pemuda submisif merendah akibat dominasi yang begitu pekat.

Ini tidak menakutinya, Baekhyun bersumpah. Hanya saja perkataan Chanyeol terdengar tak memiliki relasi apapun dengan hal yang Baekhyun kira selama ini. Ia pikir Chanyeol membencinya, melihatnya sebagai jalang tak berguna yang merepotkan. Tapi Chanyeol mungkin berhak untuk itu, karena Baekhyun tak merasa memiliki hal bagus untuk dipandang. Tak ada yang pantas untuk disukai dari dirinya.

 _Lalu kenapa..._

"Ch-Chanyeol... A-aku tidak mengerti apa maksu--..."

"Aku pun juga tak memahami ini. Semuanya diluar kuasaku, tak selaras dengan nalar yang selama ini aku agung-agungkan. Kau bahkan membuatku tak mampu lagi untuk menyangkal semuanya, Baekhyun. Sikap angkuh dan kasar milikku tak cukup kuat untuk menepis segala kehangatan yang kau tawarkan..."

Bola mata Baekhyun yang semula bergerak tak tenang kini terkunci pada iris pekat Chanyeol. Udara yang Baekhyun hirup telah tergantikan oleh deru nafas hangat pria itu, seolah menjadi satu dengan miliknya sendiri. Baekhyun sudah tak terbiasa dengan adanya debaran pada dadanya. Dan sekarang perasaan itu datang kembali, begitu mengganggu dan mendistraksi segalanya. Baekhyun tak punya daya untuk mengontrol ini semua disaat bersamaan.

"T-api... Ini..."

"Mommy..."

Perkataan Baekhyun yang tergagap lagi-lagi dipotong oleh suara yang lain. Lantas sang ibu menoleh kebelakang, mendapati makhluk mungil yang merupakan buah hatinya ada disana.

Jiwon, balita laki-laki itu berdiri diambang ruang tamu dengan satu tangan mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih tersisa kantuk.

"Jiwon sayang..."

Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya, membuat Baekhyun memiliki kesempatan untuk berdiri kemudian menghampiri balitanya yang belum genap 2 tahun.

Didalam gendongan ibunya, Jiwon merebahkan kepala didada Baekhyun dan sedikit merengek khas balita yang baru bangun.

Pemuda cantik itu mengusap-usap punggung anaknya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa sayang? Anak mommy haus, hm?"

Baekhyun merasakan Jiwon menggeleng-geleng.

Tak lama, dengan suara cadelnya bayi itu menjawab, "Papa... aca Papa..."

Telunjuk mungil Jiwon mengarah pada sosok Park Chanyeol yang masih duduk diam ditempatnya. Lantas Baekhyun berbalik untuk menoleh, ekspresi sedikit terkejut tak dapat ia sembunyikan.

"Jiwonnie... I-itu bukan Papa. Dia Kak Chan--..."

"Tidak apa. Jiwon sudah memanggilku Papa sejak hari pertama dia melihatku."

Chanyeol menyela sambil memandang Baekhyun, tak banyak berekspresi. Namun ketika dia berjalan menghampiri dan menatap Jiwon, air mukanya berubah ramah dan menyenangkan.

"Papa!"

Jiwon berjingkat-jingkat dalam gendongan Baekhyun, membuat si ibu sedikit kewalahan. Jiwon dengan jelas menawarkan tubuhnya untuk segera digendong oleh Chanyeol.

"Berikan dia padaku."

Jika semalam Park Chanyeol adalah sosok yang bahkan takut untuk menyentuhkan ujung jarinya pada seorang bayi, entah kenapa di detik ini kenyataan itu telah berubah sebaliknya. Chanyeol menyambut tubuh mungil Jiwon dan menggendongnya seolah ini hal biasa.

"Merindukan Papa?"

"Um! Yindu..."

Lalu Jiwon terkekeh setelah Chanyeol pura-pura mencubit kecil pipi gembul si balita.

Baekhyun memandang mereka dengan jari jemari yang saling meremat satu sama lain. Untuk alasan tertentu ia merasa cemas. Tentu saja, ia bingung kenapa Jiwon seberani itu memanggil orang asing dengan sebutan Papa. Bahkan ketika Jiwon masih sangat bayi, ia hanya mampu mengucapkan kata itu beberapa kali pada Ayah kandungnya sewaktu dia masih hidup.

"Kau mau pergi makan es krim?"

"Esklim?"

"Iya, es krim. Jiwonnie suka es krim, kan?"

"Wonnie syuka!"

Balita itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan bahagia. Sementara Baekhyun berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu untuk menolak tawaran itu.

"T-tapi... Ini akan merepotkanmu, Chanyeol."

"Gantilah pakaian. Kita akan pergi dan tidak ada penolakan."

Entah bagaimana, Baekhyun tak memiliki jiwa untuk membantah dan lanjut melakukan hal sesuai perintah Chanyeol.

Tapi saat dirinya berada dikamar dan mengeluarkan sepotong jeans, ia masih tak dapat berhenti memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

 _Sesuatu tentang jatuh cinta dan kalimat-kalimat rumit lain yang membuat hatinya bimbang..._

 **e)(o**

Menaiki lift dari basement parkir, Baekhyun akhirnya menyadari bahwa mereka sedang ada di pusat perbelanjaan ketika cahaya terang dari setiap deretan etalase toko menyambut mereka. Hampir di setiap pilar gedung yang mereka lewati, ada banyak sekali LED yang menayangkan sebuah logo komersial bertuliskan "PARK TRADE CENTER MALL"

"Whoa... Papa! Becal dan yamai..."

Jiwon yang berada digendongan Chanyeol nampak mengedarkan pandangannya kesana-kemari, hampir setiap objek yang ditangkap oleh matanya terlihat seakan begitu menakjubkan.

"Wonnie suka? Wonnie mau kita bermain?"

"Main!"

"Ayo, tanya mommy dulu. Apa kita boleh pergi bermain?"

Chanyeol memposisikan Jiwon agar menghadap pada ibunya.

"Mommy... Wonnie mau main... Boyeh?"

Baekhyun membasahi sekilas bibirnya karena ragu-ragu. Chanyeol telah melakukan hal seolah dia benar-benar Ayahnya Wonnie. Dan itu membuat hati Baekhyun mengalami konflik.

Apa seorang anak kuliahan tidak merasa terbeban dengan balita orang lain berada dalam gendongannya? Bahkan membawanya jalan serta bermain ke tempat umum.

"Mommy tidak bisa melarang. Kalian bisa pergi bermain."

"Kenapa kami yang harus pergi? Ayo, kita bertiga akan main sama-sama."

Dengan satu tangan yang menggendong Jiwon dan satu tangan lagi meraih tangan cantik Baekhyun untuk digenggam, Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju pusat Arcade khusus anak-anak yang berada 5 blok dari sana.

Baekhyun sempat terkejut namun ia tak mempunyai waktu untuk benar-benar mengekspresikan perasaan itu. Tangan Chanyeol yang besar dan kokoh, terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman saat menggenggamnya. Orang-orang melihat ke arah mereka seakan ini adalah potongan adegan dalam sebuah drama tv murahan. Kenapa mereka begitu tertarik? Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Diantaranya bahkan ada yang berbisik-bisik setelah cukup lama memperhatikan mereka.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa laki-laki sempurna seperti Chanyeol terlihat tidak pantas jika berpegangan tangan dengan pemuda Carrier biasa seperti dirinya. Mungkin pemandangan ini terlihat sangat mengganggu bagi orang-orang. Baekhyun tak bisa melakukan hal apapun selain menunduk. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak pantas.

"Ayo, kita naik wahana kereta. Kau mau, Wonnie?"

"Um! Wonnie mau!"

Dan mereka sampai pada sebuah arena khusus yang luas dimana ada banyak benda-benda replika seperti dalam stasiun kereta sungguhan. Pohon-pohon imitasi berjejer di setiap sudut, ada rambu-rambunya, juga kereta mini yang terparkir diatas rel.

"Papa akan mengemudi keretanya, jadi Wonnie duduk dibelakang bersama Mommy."

"Hore!!!"

Baekhyun sedikit melongo saat Chanyeol bilang dia akan mengemudikan keretanya. Tapi ia tetap sigap saat menerima Jiwon dari gendongan Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa? Ini kan pusat perbelanjaan, bahkan wahana seperti ini sudah ada 'masinisnya' sendiri.

"Hei kau, turun. Biar aku yang membawanya."

Seseorang dengan seragam itu nampak terlalu terkejut hingga terlonjak. Namun tak butuh banyak waktu untuknya segera berdiri, membungkuk hormat sejenak, kemudian meninggalkan tempat duduknya sesuai perintah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti kenapa 'masinis' itu tampak begitu penurut.

"Naiklah. Kereta akan segera berangkat!"

Chanyeol tak pernah sesumringah ini ketika berada di Arcade anak-anak bahkan sambil duduk diatas kereta replika. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah melakukannya, karena itu akan tampak terlalu bodoh. Tapi hari ini, dia tidak tahu kenapa rasanya begitu alami duduk diatas sana, membawa seorang anak dan ibunya untuk berkeliling.

Anak yang memanggilnya Papa, serta ibunya yang selalu membuat jantung Chanyeol berdegup tidak normal.

Baekhyun mendekat dan duduk di kursi tepat dibelakang 'masinis'. Jiwon yang ada di pangkuannya tak bisa berhenti bejingkat-jingkat gembira. Chanyeol terkekeh sebelum menyalakan kereta itu dan bunyilah suara lagu anak-anak sebagai pengiringnya.

"Kau siap jagoan?"

"Jayan!"

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Chanyeol menggerakkan benda semacam ini. Untungnya tombol-tombol diatas sana memberikan informasi yang sangat mendasar dan mereka hanya perlu melaju mengikuti rel. Ini bukan persoalan besar.

"Whoa... Hihihi... Mommy kica naik keyeta."

Jiwon mendongak lucu kearah ibunya sambil tertawa khas anak kecil. Baekhyun tak dapat mencegah senyum bahagianya melihat buah hatinya senang dengan hal ini; sesuatu yang tengah dilakukan Chanyeol untuk mereka.

Lagi-lagi semua orang melihat seolah mereka adalah sebuah tontonan. Diluar pagar arena, bahkan ada sekelompok gadis-gadis yang mengeluarkan handphone mereka dan mengarahkan kamera seperti sedang merekam.

Baekhyun tahu yang Chanyeol lakukan agak aneh, tapi kenapa semua orang sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan apapun yang mereka bertiga perbuat?

Pertanyaan dikepala Baekhyun tak sengaja terjawab oleh suara dua orang wanita yang masih sanggup ia dengar walau agak samar.

"Itu Park Chanyeol, kan? Dia pewaris tunggal Park, yang juga pemilik Mall ini! Apa yang dia lakukan bersama seorang Carrier dan balita? Apa itu anaknya?"

"Bukannya Chanyeol itu masih sangat muda, iya kan? Mana mungkin dia sudah punya anak. Entah siapa pemuda Carrier itu. Aku pikir dia seorang janda penggoda."

Tubuh Baekhyun seketika mengejang pasca wanita yang terakhir menutup kalimatnya. Keringat dingin pun lolos dari pori-porinya, dan tangannya jadi sedikit gemetaran. Baekhyun refleks saja memeluk Jiwon dengan sangat erat, merasa terhakimi oleh puluhan pasang mata yang sedang melihat mereka saat ini.

Begitu kereta berhenti, Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang. Kedua alisnya menyatu ketika menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari gelagat Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu tiba-tiba pucat sekali? Apa kau sakit?"

Chanyeol dengan naluri ingin menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Baekhyun, namun dengan sigap ibu satu anak itu mencoba menghindarinya.

Chanyeol semakin yakin bahwa ada yang salah dengan ini.

"Katakan padaku, Baekhyun."

Si pemuda Carrier mencoba untuk sedikit lebih tenang sebelum berucap sesuatu. "K-kau... Kau pewaris tunggal Park, benar? Dan tempat ini adalah milikmu. Kenapa kau membawa kami kesini?"

Baekhyun berusaha mengontrol nadanya yang tersendat-sendat akibat rasa perih diujung tenggorokannya; ia tersiksa karena berusaha menahan tangis.

Chanyeol membolakan matanya beberapa detik, tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan tahu soal ini. Hal ini memaksa Chanyeol untuk bicara jujur pada akhirnya.

"Ya, kau benar. Mall ini milikku. Tapi persetan. Apa kau merasa keberatan dengan itu?"

Chanyeol tak bermaksud bicara dengan intonasi yang begitu menekan. Namun itu adalah refleksnya karena terlalu takut kalau Baekhyun membenci kenyataan itu.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan semua ini? Ini tempatmu. Semua orang-orang yang memiliki relasi serta tahu tentang dirimu berkumpul disini. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya lacur yang akan dipandang sebagai janda yang tengah menggodamu..."

Baekhyun sendiri tidak sadar bahwa setitik kecil air matanya sudah menetes dengan lancang.

Chanyeol menggeleng, amarah sudah merangkak sampai ke ubun-ubunnya.

"Tidak seperti itu, Baek. Tolong jangan pernah kau dengarkan perkataan mereka."

"Tapi-..."

"Mommy cenapa menangich?"

Jiwon, dengan bibir mungilnya yang bergetar, menatap ibunya dengan wajah yang siap menangis. Ia seolah bisa merasakan kesedihan yang sama dengan sang ibu.

Baekhyun dengan cekatan segera menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya yang bodoh.

"Mommy tidak apa-apa, sayang. Mari kita pulang."

"Baekhyun! Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol dengan sigap berlari mendahului dan menghadang jalannya Baekhyun.

"Maaf, Park Chanyeol. Kami harus segera pergi. Terimakasih banyak untuk hari ini. Sudah cukup, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi."

Setelah membungkuk sejenak, Baekhyun mencari celah untuk melanjutkan langkahnya namun Chanyeol berhasil menahannya kembali.

Kali ini dengan melingkupi tubuhnya didalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Jangan marah... Aku minta maaf."

Mata Baekhyun yang masih berlinang kini membola, tak percaya bahwa Chanyeol akan melakukan ini. Didepan semua orang.

Jiwon yang ada ditengah-tengah pelukan mereka tampak berhenti dari rengekannya karena sudah merasa aman.

"Chanyeol... Lepaskan. Semua orang melihat ke arah kita..."

Baekhyun bicara dengan takut-takut. Kecemasan akan adanya mata-mata yang menghakimi membuatnya merasa begitu terkucilkan. Tapi ia tak dapat memungkiri, disaat yang sama pelukan Chanyeol terasa seperti perisai yang ingin melindunginya.

"Aku akan melepaskannya jika kau berjanji untuk pergi dari sini bersamaku. Kita keluar dari neraka ini sama-sama. Jangan marah, Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu jika kau merasa tak nyaman berada disini..."

Perkataan lembut Chanyeol membuat sisi ketakutan Baekhyun melunak, dan kehangatan itu membuatnya sedikit menjadi lebih tenang. Baekhyun sudah tak punya alasan untuk menolak lagi.

"Baiklah... Aku tidak marah padamu, Chanyeol."

Mengabaikan puluhan pasang mata yang melihat mereka, Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar. Ia berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal ceroboh lagi.

Ia hanya ingin membahagiakan sepasang ibu dan anak ini, sekaligus melindungi mereka disaat yang bersamaan.

Chanyeol sama sekali tak berpikir jika salah satu penangkap gambar disana berniat untuk mengirimkan potret-potret ini ke sebuah media surat kabar lokal keesokan harinya.

 **e)(o**

Mereka memasuki salah toko yang khusus menjajakan berbagai jenis es krim. Tapi suasana didalam sudah seperti sebuah cafe bagi Baekhyun. Orang-orang duduk saling berhadapan, menikmati eskrim mereka sambil mengobrol dan tertawa senang. Tempat ini terasa jauh lebih 'ramah' dibanding pusat perbelanjaan tadi.

Chanyeol mengajak mereka ke sebuah sudut yang renggang dari pengunjung lain. Disana ada sebuah sofa panjang dengan meja didepannya.

"Ayo, kita duduk."

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun masuk lebih dulu dan duduk didekat jendela, dan si pria kemudian menyusul untuk duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Jiwonnie, kau mau eskrim apa?"

Chanyeol membuka menu yang sudah ada diatas meja namun matanya hanya fokus pada si balita.

"Stobeyi... Mommy Jiwonnie suca stobeyi..."

"Kalian berdua suka stroberi?"

"U-um! Stobeyi!"

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat bayi dipangkuannya menepuk-nepuk pipi karena senang. Begitupula dengan Chanyeol.

"Aih... Lihat, anak kalian manis sekali..."

Seorang waitress sudah berdiri disamping meja mereka sambil memeluk nota yang ia pegang. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kompak menoleh ke arah yang sama.

"Ya, uri Jiwonnie memang sangat manis." Chanyeol bergumam bangga, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Orang-orang mengira bahwa Chanyeol merupakan ayah dari anaknya.

"Kalian sepertinya pasangan muda. Sungguh membuat orang iri."

"S-sebenarnya--..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian mau pesan apa?"

Baekhyun tak sempat menyangkal karena si waitress yang ramah terlanjur menodong mereka dengan pertanyaan soal pesanan.

"2 mangkuk eskrim storberi dan 1 eskrim pistachio. Oh, jangan lupa churros cinnamon sebagai pendampingnya."

Chanyeol menjawab tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah, pesanan kalian akan segera siap. Aku permisi dulu. Bye bye Jiwonnie..."

"Bye-bye..."

Balita itu melambai-lambai pada sang waitress yang berlalu pergi menuju counter pesanan.

"Chanyeol, mereka sudah salah menduga soal kita."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan senyum yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Jangan salahkan mereka. Siapapun tentu akan berpikir demikian jika melihat kita. Mungkin kita hanya terlalu serasi."

Perkataan Chanyeol sukses membuat semu merah dipipi Baekhyun semakin terlihat jelas dan mencolok. Chanyeol tak dapat berhenti mengagumi kecantikan alami yang terpancar dari sosok carrier yang ada disampingnya.

"Pesanan datang."

Waitress itu kembali dengan 3 cup medium eskrim dan sepiring churros bertabur gula dan kayu manis.

"Selamat menikmati."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan waitress meninggalkan mereka, Chanyeol bersiap ingin menyuapi Jiwon dengan eskrim stroberinya.

"Aaaa..."

Chanyeol memberi aba-aba, dan si balita membuka mulutnya dengan senang hati.

"Hihihi..."

Dengan mulut penuh eskrim Jiwon bertepuk-tepuk tangan dan tertawa. Baekhyun tak dapat berhenti memandangi bayi dipangkuannya sambil tersenyum, sesekali jemari cantiknya membersihkan sisa-sisa eskrim dimulut Jiwon dengan tissue.

"Baekhyun, aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini didalam hidupku."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba buka suara, membuat perhatian Baekhyun segera teralihkan. Ia memandang Chanyeol yang saat itu tak membalas tatapan matanya. Pria itu hanya terus memandangi Jiwon dengan tatapan yang lembut.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang tak dapat kutemukan ditempat lain saat bersama kalian. Disini aku merasa hangat dan diterima apa adanya. Aku seperti memiliki tanggung jawab untuk melindungi sesuatu yang paling berharga bagi diriku..."

Tatapan Chanyeol akhirnya beralih untuk mengunci telaga bening Baekhyun.

"Kau melihatku bukan karena uang, atau paras, atau bahkan statusku. Ini masih terlalu dini, aku tahu. Tapi kau benar-benar membuatku yakin bahwa kau adalah orang yang tepat, Byun Baekhyun..."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tak dapat berkutik dan kehilangan kata-kata. Perubahan sikap Chanyeol dibanding kemarin sedikit membingungkan bagi Baekhyun. Apa yang terjadi? Baekhyun tidak ingin naif dan pura-pura bodoh, ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol mungkin benar-benar menyukainya.

 _Tapi kenapa..._

 _Dan bagaimana bisa..._

"Chanyeol, kau mungkin hanya kebingungan saat ini. Aku tahu kau masih muda. Terkadang laki-laki diusiamu sering terkecoh dan keliru dalam menafsirkan perasaan mereka sendiri. Jadi--..."

"Aku tidak bodoh, Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol dengan sigap memotong sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar menganggap bahwa ia sudah salah paham dengan perasaannya.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Maka dari itu, tunda dulu pembicaraan kita sampai disini. Aku hanya ingin kau menerimaku disaat aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan Jiwon lagi. Aku harap kalian tidak keberatan, itu saja."

Satu tangan Baekhyun yang berada diatas meja entah bagaimana sudah berada dalam genggaman hangat Chanyeol sekarang. Ibu jari pria itu mengelus-elus lembut punggung tangan Baekhyun.

Selanjutnya, hanya sepasang mata mereka yang saling berbicara.

 **e)(o**

Esoknya, Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitas mencuci pakaian pagi itu ketika bel dipintu depan flatnya ditekan dengan terburu-buru.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang masih melekat, Baekhyun membuka pintunya dan mendapati sosok pria berkulit Tan berdiri didepan.

"Baekhyun,"

"Jongin?"

Mereka menyahut satu sama lain, dan Baekhyun sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan pria itu sepagi ini.

Sebuah koran terangkat dalam genggamannya. Wajahnya tampak tidak terlalu ramah.

"Baekhyun, kau dalam masalah besar."

 **e)(o**

Jari jemari lentik itu saling meremat kuat diatas pahanya, reaksi alami tiap kali Baekhyun merasa takut dan cemas disaat yang bersamaan. Kai duduk dihadapannya, terlihat tenang namun ada ketajaman yang menusuk dibalik tatapannya itu.

"Baekhyun, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau dan Chanyeol lakukan kemarin. Tapi kecerobohan kalian tentu akan berakibat buruk, terutama bagimu."

"A-aku minta maaf... Aku sama sekali tidak tahu..." Baekhyun hampir menangis, membuat Jongin mengerang frustasi.

Ia tidak ingin melihat pemuda cantik itu meneteskan air matanya lagi.

"Chanyeol memang bodoh. Dia benar-benar butuh diberi pelajaran!"

Jongin menggertak dan Baekhyun seketika mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit panik.

"Tolong jangan salahkan dia... Ini semua salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti perkataanya untuk pergi kemarin. Kumohon, kalian jangan bertengkar lagi..."

Disaat seperti ini, Jongin tidak percaya jika Baekhyun ternyata lebih memikirkan orang lain dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda Carrier ini begitu rapuh... Tapi tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa melindunginya dari kekejaman dunia. Jongin akan membenci dirinya sendiri jika sampai ada hal buruk terjadi dan menyakiti Baekhyun setelah ini.

"Mungkin kita bisa mencari solusinya. Maksudku, aku bisa menyuruh mereka berhenti mencetak berita bodoh ini di koran-koran. Aku akan berusaha."

Baekhyun sedikit tidak mengerti, meskipun perkataan Jongin terdengar begitu jelas dan meyakinkan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Hanya saja, lebih berhati-hatilah mulai dari sekarang. Aku tidak ingin kalau kau yang terluka, Byun Baekhyun."

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak pergi, namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menahan dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam pergelangan kiri si pria yang lebih tinggi.

"A-aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan. Tapi Jongin, terimakasih... Terimakasih karena kau sudah mau menolongku."

Baekhyun tertunduk, ia menyesal karena harus merepotkan orang lain lagi didalam masalahnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalas kebaikan mereka.

Diluar ekspektasinya, Jongin justru tersenyum kecil. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi, seorang anak kuliah melakukan itu padanya. Seolah Baekhyun adalah gadis SMA yang butuh dimanja dan cengeng.

"Tidak masalah. Asal kau tidak pernah menangis lagi, itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Jongin dengan matanya yang sendu. Kenapa ada begitu banyak orang baik yang tiba-tiba datang kedalam kehidupannya.

Pertama Sehun, lalu Chanyeol, kemudian Jongin... Mereka bertiga adalah sahabat. Dan ketiganya memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti dandelion yang takut pada angin.

"Terimakasih..."

Hanya itu yang mampu Baekhyun ucapkan untuk kesekian kalinya.

 **e)(o**

"Kau sudah lihat gambar headline yang kukirimkan padamu tadi?"

Dengan satu earphone yang melekat di telinganya, Jongin berbicara pada Sehun melalui sambungan telepon. Kedua tangannya menggenggam setir dan mencoba fokus dalam mengemudi.

"Ya. Itu dari koran milik Ayahmu. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

"Seseorang sudah menjual foto-foto itu pada editor kami dan meminta untuk dibuatkan sebuah artikel. Untung saja pegawai dibagian jurnalistik menghubungiku terlebih dulu karena ini menyangkut soal Chanyeol. Mereka sempat mencetak beberapa namun aku menyuruh untuk menunda pengedarannya. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar berita ini tidak pernah tersebar sampai kapanpun. Apa mereka gila? Beraninya menyebut Baekhyun janda penggoda di sub judul artikel itu."

Jongin mengeratkan pegangannya pada setir, emosinya sedikit bermain saat ini.

Sehun menghela nafas diseberang sana.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau akan melakukannya. Ini bukan hal yang mudah sekalipun perusahaan surat kabar itu merupakan milik keluargamu. Setiap hari ada berita yang harus dimuat didalam sana. Semoga kau tidak diprotes besar-besar oleh karyawanmu sendiri."

"Aku akan memecahkan kepala mereka jika berani melawanku. Ini memang terdengar egois, tapi semua kulakukan hanya demi Baekhyun."

Sehun menghentikan gerakannya yang hendak membuka lemari es, terdiam untuk beberapa detik.

 _Jadi ini semua karena Baekhyun? Jongin..._ _Dia memperlakukan Baekhyun sampai seposesif itu?_

Sehun akhirnya benar-benar sadar bahwa persahabatan diantara mereka mungkin terancam karena perasaan yang mereka miliki terhadap Byun Baekhyun.

Sehun adalah orang pertama yang tahu jika mereka bertiga ternyata mengincar pemuda Carrier yang sama.

Akan ada persaingan diantara mereka.

Tapi Sehun tidak sekanak-kanakan itu. Dia bukan Chanyeol yang langsung datang menghajar temannya karena cemburu buta seperti kejadian kemarin.

"Baiklah. Semoga berhasil, kawan. Kabari aku jika kau butuh bantuan."

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun bergegas memakai stocking hitam tipis menerawang malam itu karena waktu yang ia miliki sudah tidak banyak. Sekarang pukul 10, dan ia harus segera sampai di klub sekitar setengah 11. Ada Luhan dan Kyungsoo diruang TV yang sedang mengobrol dan menikmati camilan. Mereka bertugas menunggu Jiwon yang sudah tertidur dikamar sampai Baekhyun pulang nanti pukul 4 dini hari.

"Aku berangkat ya. Tolong jaga Jiwon untukku. Aku harus buru-buru."

Baekhyun memasang mantel coklatnya dengan gelagapan karena tergesa-gesa. Luhan dan Kyungsoo kompak berdiri untuk mengantar Baekhyun sampai kedepan pintu.

"Kau pakai kostum apa malam ini Baekhyunee?"

Tanya Kyungsoo karena ia tidak sempat melihat dan pakaian itu keburu tertutup oleh mantel.

"Hanya seragam kantor wanita biasa. Bosku menyuruh mengenakan itu malam ini."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan perasaan tak tega. Mereka sedih karena Baekhyun harus menjalani profesi seperti itu demi menghidupi buah hatinya. Namun disaat yang sama, mereka telah melihat Baekhyun melakukan ini beberapa tahun yang lalu dan seharusnya mereka sudah terbiasa. Tapi tetap saja ini berat, bahkan Baekhyun sendiri tidak menginginkan hal ini. Keadaanlah yang memaksa Baekhyun untuk melakukannya.

Seandainya mereka punya kemampuan lebih untuk membantu, Baekhyun tidak harus menjalani kehidupan seperti ini lagi. Harusnya setelah Baekhyun menikah 2 tahun lalu, kehidupannya akan berubah. Dia berhenti melacur dan hidup normal mengurus suami serta anaknya. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Woobin, suami Baekhyun itu meninggal akibat sakit kronis yang dideritanya.

Sejak saat itu Baekhyun memilih untuk kembali menjalani profesinya yang dulu agar bisa menyambung hidup bersama buah hatinya. Ia sudah tidak mau menerima bantuan dan merepotkan orang lain sekalipun itu dari Luhan maupun Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan pulang tepat waktu. Ada Japchae di kulkas, kalian bisa menghangatkannya nanti jika kalian lapar. Aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati, Baekhyunee..."

Begitu si pemuda Carrier menghilang diujung tangga, Luhan dan Kyungsoo kompak membuang nafas lesu sambil menutup pintu.

"Kenapa Tuhan sepertinya senang sekali mempermainkan kehidupan Baekhyun? Dia bahkan hanya sempat merasakan bahagia sebentar saja saat bersama Woobin. Setelahnya, Baekhyun harus kembali menjalani hari-hari yang kejam seperti masa mudanya dulu. Aku kasihan sekali padanya, Kyungsoo..."

Pemuda cantik bermata doe itu juga tak bisa berbuat banyak selain menatap lantai dengan pandangan menerawang. Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Ia juga tahu persis bagaimana dunia selalu memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan tidak adil selama hidupnya.

"Kuharap seseorang akan datang ke kehidupan Baekhyun dan menggantikan sosok Woobin. Orang yang akan mencintainya dan melindungi Baekhyun serta Jiwon, memberi mereka rumah dan kehidupan yang layak. Baekhyun pantas mendapatkan itu... Dia berhak untuk hidup bahagia..."

Kyungsoo tahu, Tuhan bisa saja mencatat doanya malam ini dan berbaik hati untuk mengabulkan semuanya, walau sekali ini saja...

 **e)(o**

"Akhirnya kau sampai, Baekhyunee."

Seorang wanita dengan pakaian ala perawat datang mendekati Baekhyun yang baru saja membuka loker dan hendak meletakkan tas serta mantelnya didalam sana.

Tentu saja kau akan menemukan hampir seluruh wanita dan pemuda cantik disini memakai kostum yang berbeda-beda, sesuai dengan "profesi" yang mereka pilih malam itu. Ini adalah klub yang menjajakan servis seksual dan memenuhi kebutuhan fantasi dari masing-masing pelanggannya.

Gadis bernama Hani itu melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "Baekhyunee, kau disuruh bos untuk menemani rombongan di meja 3 itu minum. Katanya sementara sampai pelangganmu yang menelpon kemarin datang."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."

Baekhyun tersenyum singkat sambil menutup pintu lokernya. Hani masih belum beranjak pergi. Gadis manja itu malah sibuk mengayun-ayunkan tangan Baekhyun sejak tadi. Bibirnya mengerucut.

"Kau tahu kan Baek, yang membookingmu kemarin itu si Presdir Choi. Aku harap dia tidak macam-macam lagi padamu, Baekhyunee. Kenapa dia sangat terobsesi padamu? Aku jadi takut... Bos kita memang gila karena tidak memblokir dia dari daftar tamu."

Ada nada khawatir yang kentara dari ucapan Hani, dan Baekhyun tak bisa melakukan apapun selain tersenyum mencoba menenangkan wanita itu. Terlepas dari dirinya sendiri yang sedang dalam posisi tidak menguntungkan itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menjaga diriku, Hani. Kurasa dia sudah tidak berani lagi menguntitku sampai ke apartemen. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Semoga begitu, Baekhyunee. Ya sudah, aku juga ada pelanggan sebentar lagi. Selamat bekerja uri Mommy. Bye-bye..."

"Bye, Hani..."

Begitu Hani telah menghilang dari pandangannya, Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuh pada loker dibelakangnya dengan lemas. Ia menghela nafas panjang, tentu saja perkataan Hani barusan sedikit membebaninya. Ia takut pelanggannya yang gila itu akan berbuat macam-macam lagi.

"Kuharap tidak ada hal buruk terjadi setelah ini. Tuhan, lindungilah aku dan anakku..."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan kepala menghadap ke langit-langit. Semoga Tuhan masih sudi mendengarkan doa dari seorang pelacur seperti dirinya.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun duduk diantara para pria berjas yang tertawa-tawa untuk hal yang Baekhyun tidak tahu dimana letak menghiburnya. Tapi ini pekerjaannya, Baekhyun harus ikut tersenyum dan tertawa bersama mereka. Seseorang yang tengah meneguk minumannya disebelah kanan Baekhyun diam-diam sibuk memperkerjakan tangannya untuk membelai dan meremat tiap lekukan ditubuh Baekhyun. Sementara pria disamping kirinya merangkul pundak sempit si pemuda cantik sambil sesekali melirik kearahnya dengan bernafsu.

"Kau kosong malam ini, cantik?"

Bisik pria itu tiba-tiba. Bau alkohol sedikit menguar dari nafasnya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Aku sudah punya pelanggan yang menungguku nanti pukul 1."

"Ck, sayang sekali. Kalau saja aku tahu ada penghibur secantik dirimu ditempat ini, sudah dari dulu aku akan mampir kesini untuk menemuimu."

Goda si lelaki dengan gelagat yang ingin menyesap leher Baekhyun dengan segera.

Baekhyun harus pasrah tiap kali ada pelanggan yang ingin menyentuhnya, dibagian manapun itu. Karena sudah menjadi aturan di klub untuk melayani mereka yang telah masuk dan membayar di tempat ini.

Tapi suara yang memanggil nama Baekhyun dari arah counter mengacaukan acara senang-senang lelaki hidung belang itu.

"Baekhyun! Kau harus siap-siap. Sebentar lagi pelangganmu datang."

Teriak Heechul, manager dari tempatnya bekerja ini.

"Permisi, Tuan-tuan. Aku harus segera undur diri."

Ada desahan kecewa dari mulut setiap pria yang ada disana. Namun sempat-sempatnya mereka meremat bokong Baekhyun yang terbalut rok hitam ketat ketika si pemuda cantik berjalan meninggalkan meja.

"Jangan takut, Baekhyunee. Aku sudah membuat perjanjiannya dengan Presdir Choi sebelum menyewamu kemarin. Dia tidak akan menguntitmu lagi diluar klub."

Seolah menjawab kegelisahan Baekhyun, Heechul meyakinkan sambil meletakkan tangan di bahu si pemuda Carrier.

"Terimakasih, Hee-nim. Kau memang yang terbaik."

Baekhyun senang bukan main, dan Heechul membalas dengan senyum serta kedua jempol yang mengacung kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju toilet untuk mengecek make up-nya, kalau-kalau ada yang perlu ia poles ulang. Namun di lorong yang sepi itu, tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan seseorang menarik lengannya dari belakang hingga Baekhyun berbalik dengan tersentak.

Kepala Baekhyun hampir menabrak dada orang itu. Dia sangat tinggi dan tubuhnya berotot. Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat sosok yang masih menggenggam (lebih tepatnya mencengkram) pergelangan tangannya saat ini.

"C-Chanyeol?"

Mata Baekhyun membola, tidak percaya melihat kehadiran Chanyeol yang begitu tiba-tiba ditempat ini.

Bagaimana bisa?

"Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan ditempat seperti ini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Kenapa kau senang sekali menjajakan tubuhmu kemana-mana, huh?"

Hati Baekhyun sedikit tersayat mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi, sosok Park Chanyeol yang bermulut kejam itu telah kembali.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol-ssi. Tapi ini bukan urusanmu. Tolong lepaska--..."

"Ikut aku pulang."

"T-tapi--..."

"AKU BILANG IKUT AKU PULANG DAN JANGAN MEMBANTAH!"

Chanyeol membentak dengan final. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti, apa yang ada didalam pikiran laki-laki ini sebenarnya. Kenapa dia selalu marah-marah? Kenapa dia menatap Baekhyun dengan mata penuh kebencian itu?

 _Dan mengapa Chanyeol berbicara soal jatuh cinta padanya kemarin?_

Chanyeol seperti memiliki dua kepribadian dimata Baekhyun. Kemarin dia bisa bersikap sangat lembut dan tersenyum ramah pada Baekhyun. Namun hari ini, sikap kasarnya itu telah kembali dan membuat Baekhyun takut.

"Ayo, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menarik tangan ringkih itu untuk berjalan bersamanya tapi Baekhyun menolak lagi.

Chanyeol membatu merasakan tangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba lolos dari pegangan eratnya.

Pria itu berbalik, menatap Baekhyun dengan kilatan penuh amarah diwajahnya.

Tapi yang dilihat Chanyeol sekarang adalah sosok Baekhyun bersama air matanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir, pilu tergambar diparasnya yang amat cantik.

Pemandangan itu lagi-lagi memukul Chanyeol tepat didepan muka. Dadanya terasa nyeri.

Kembali, ia membuat Byun Baekhyun menangis.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Park Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun menatap lelaki depannya dengan wajah terluka. Saat Chanyeol berusaha mendekatinya, Baekhyun mengambil langkah mundur.

"Katakan apa yang tidak aku mengerti, Byun Baekhyun? Kau melacurkan dirimu setiap malam. Cepat katakan apa yang tidak aku mengerti tentang itu!!!"

 **Bruk!**

Baekhyun terhimpit pada dinding dibelakangnya, dan Chanyeol mengukung tubuhnya bersama kedua tangan Baekhyun yang sudah terpenjara disamping kepala.

Nafas mereka beradu dengan alunan yang cepat dan tidak teratur.

Tangis Baekhyun semakin menjadi, namun sama sekali tak ada suara isakkan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Hanya air mata dan kebisuan. Hatinya benar-benar hancur. Serendah itukah dirinya dimata Chanyeol?

Baekhyun tahu dirinya memang seorang pelacur, menjajakan diri untuk disetubuhi demi lembaran-lembaran Won. Tapi tidakkah Chanyeol mengerti sedikit keadaannya? Mengerti sedikit bagaimana perasaannya... _Sebagai seorang Carrier yang tidak pernah bersekolah, sebagai seorang ibu dari balita laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai..._

"Menjadi seperti ini bukanlah keinginanku, Park Chanyeol... Aku tidak punya pilihan. Pemuda Carrier bodoh yang tidak bersekolah sepertiku tidak akan pernah memiliki pilihan. Masa kecilku amat berat. Aku tinggal di panti asuhan dan tidak punya keluarga. Dari kecil aku sudah berusaha untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri. Dan Jiwon... Aku tidak ingin anakku mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang aku alami dulu. Dia sudah tidak punya ayah bahkan sejak ia masih sangat kecil. Aku ingin mengumpulkan banyak uang agar anakku bisa bersekolah, bisa menikmati hidup yang layak dan punya masa depan yang baik. Tidak seperti ibunya..."

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar hebat, begitu pula dengan tangannya yang masih berada dalam cengkeraman Chanyeol. Kepedihan itu tampak begitu nyata. Chanyeol merasa terbunuh setalah mendengar semua ini dari mulut kecil Byun Baekhyun.

Kenapa Byun Baekhyun harus menjalani semua kesulitan itu sendirian?

Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa rasanya akan semenyakitkan ini. Ia tidak tahu bahwa pria dominan sepertinya akan merasa begitu lemah jika berhadapan dengan sosok bernama Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana air matanya sendiri bisa mengalir untuk rasa sakit yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya...

"Berhenti, Byun Baekhyun... Kenapa rasanya semenyakitkan ini... Kenapa mencintaimu terasa begitu menyakitkan..."

Chanyeol tidak bisa mengatakan maaf.

Ia benci melihat Byun Baekhyun yang keras kepala. Ia benci karena Byun Baekhyun tak pernah mau membagi kesusahannya dengan orang lain. Ia benci karena Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah mau mendengarkan kata-katanya.

Dan ia benci karena Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa percaya pada perasaan yang ia miliki..

"Berhentilah dari pekerjaan bodoh ini, Byun Baekhyun. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Apapun... Asal kau berhenti menyiksaku karena harus melihatmu menderita dan disetubuhi oleh orang lain seperti ini..."

"Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, Park Chanyeol. Kita bukanlah siapa-siapa. Tidak ada sesuatu diantara kita yang mengharuskanmu untuk bertanggung jawab atas hidupku dan juga anakku. Dan kau Park Chanyeol... Kau pewaris tunggal Park. Ada baiknya kau menjauh dariku mulai sekarang. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu. Orang sepertiku tidak akan pernah pantas berada didekatmu. Dunia kita jauh berbeda, Park Chanyeol... Jangan mengotori tanganmu untuk membantu orang seperti diriku..."

Chanyeol tidak percaya ini.

 _Apa yang Baekhyun katakan? Kotor?_

Demi Tuhan.

Chanyeol merasakan sel-sel aliran darahnya mulai memanas. Rahang tegasnya mengeras, serta otot-otot tubuhnya mengalami kontraksi akibat jutaan emosi yang tertahan.

 _Baekhyun telah benar-benar meragukan perasaan cinta yang Chanyeol miliki..._

"Apa kau bilang? Kotor? Kau bilang bahwa membantumu akan membuatku menjadi kotor? Kalau begitu baiklah, Byun Baekhyun. Kita benar-benar lakukan semuanya dengan cara yang kotor. Kau ingin uang, kan? Bagaimana jika kau menerima uang dariku, dan sebagai gantinya..."

Chanyeol menelan ludah kasar hingga jakunnya bergerak intens. Tatapan tajamnya seperti ingin menyayat Byun Baekhyun hingga menjadi irisan-irisan kecil.

Pemuda Carrier itu menatapnya balik dengan ketakutan yang amat nyata. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena Park Chanyeol mencuri seluruh udara yang ingin Baekhyun hirup dijarak sedekat ini.

Hidung mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"...Berikan tubuhmu untukku, seperti seorang jalang yang penurut dan digilai oleh para lelaki."

 **e)(o**

To be continued

A/N: Sorry updatenya tengah malam. Drama baru akan dimulai, sis. Terimakasih atas respon menakjubkan dari kalian semua yang menyukai Fanfic ini :) Jujur ini bener-bener diluar ekspektasiku. Saranghae my uwu reader

 **Fav, Follow, dan Review** akan sangat-sangat aku tunggu ya, sayangku. Support dari kalian yang bikin aku semangat untuk nulis :)


	4. Four

**Chapter 4**

 _Quick_ _Note: Chapter kali ini akan sedikit berfokus pada adegan sexual / hubungan intim. Jika merasa tidak nyaman silahkan di skip._

 **-**

 **-**

Baekhyun berusaha sekuat mungkin melawan ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Chanyeol, namun sia-sia. Badannya terseret, melangkah tertatih mengikuti si pria yang entah ingin membawanya kemana. Rontaan ibu satu anak itu sama sekali tak di indahkan oleh Chanyeol. Pergelangan tangan kurus si mungil mungkin sudah memerah akibat kencangnya genggaman Chanyeol disana.

"Dimana ruangan bos kalian?"

Salah satu pelayan club yang berpapasan dengan mereka dilorong terlihat gelagapan karena ditodongkan pertanyaan tiba-tiba oleh si dominan dengan nada yang menuntut.

"Bos? Ru-ruangannya ada dilantai 2, pintu paling ujung disebelah kanan."

Tanpa repot-repot mengucapkan terimakasih Chanyeol melanjutkan langkah sambil tetap menyeret Baekhyun bersamanya. Si pelayan laki-laki menatap si mungil yang meringis kesakitan itu dengan pandangan penuh tanya dan sedikit iba. Tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Toh Baekhyun adalah 'pelacur' disini. Dan perlakuan pelanggan yang terkadang semena-mena merupakan pemandangan yang biasa saat di club.

"Lepaskan aku, Chanyeol! Mengapa kau membawaku kesini?"

Si pria tinggi memutar knop seakan melupakan tata krama untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk. Penghuninya yang duduk disebuah kursi dibalik meja lantas terkejut dengan kehadiran orang asing secara tiba-tiba di ruangannya.

Oh, dia tidak sendirian. Salah satu 'penghibur' terbaik ditempatnya ada bersama si pria itu.

"Siapa kau?"

Pria 40 tahunan itu bertanya dengan nada yang tidak senang. Baekhyun meringis, habislah dia jika sampai bos mereka marah. Chanyeol benar-benar seperti berandalan yang tak tahu tata krama dan sopan santun.

"Batalkan siapapun yang telah mereservasi Byun Baekhyun malam ini."

Mata Baekhyun spontan melotot kearah si pria tinggi yang terlihat begitu angkuh dengan perkataannya barusan.

"Apa masalahmu, anak muda? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang dan meminta hal konyol seperti ini?"

"Turuti saja perintahku jika kau ingin dibayar."

Choi Seunghyun, si pemilik club sekaligus "mucikari" ditempat ini tersenyum miring.

"Berapa yang kau tawarkan?"

"Berapapun yang kau minta."

Jawab Chanyeol tak kalah sengit. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya menahan gejolak perasaan tak nyaman didalam dada. Lihat, dua orang tengah bernego mengenai harga atas tubuhnya.

Ayolah Byun Baekhyun, ini bukanlah yang pertama kali. Persetan dengan harga diri. Putramu jauh lebih penting, dia diatas segala-galanya. Lagipula beginilah resiko pekerjaanmu. Kau tidak punya hak untuk menolak ketika ada seseorang yang memberikan penawaran.

"Siapa kau ini, bocah? Pewaris tunggal perusahaan? Atau mungkin pangeran?"

Seunghyun bertanya sarkastik. Sudah lama ia tak menemukan pelanggan yang sangat congkak seperti ini.

"Jangan mengulur-ulur waktuku. Cepat sebutkan saja nominalnya dan kubayar tunai malam ini."

Senyum sinis sedikit meremehkan masih bertahan dibibir pria berperawakan tinggi dan matang itu. Tatapan matanya kini beralih pada si cantik Byun Baekhyun yang masih menunduk dan menggigiti kecil bibirnya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, kau mengenal anak ini?"

Yang ditanyai hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan samar-samar.

"Tak perlu kau bertanya padanya. Urusanmu adalah denganku. Mari kita percepat ini. 10 juta, kau mau?"

"Oh wow. You're loaded, brat."

Seunghyun menepuk bahu Chanyeol sekali sambil terkekeh karena terhibur. Kelihatan memang, bocah ini punya penampilan serta 'aroma' khas orang kaya.

"Aku harus memastikan jika bidadari ditempatku menyetujui kesepakatan ini. Bagaimana, Byun Baekhyun-ssi? Kau bersedia? Jatahmu akan kutambah 2x lipat karena penawarannya setinggi ini."

Baekhyun merasakan bibirnya kelu. Harusnya Seunghyun tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa menolak--lebih tepatnya tidak boleh. Semua orang tahu bahwa itu melanggar peraturan di club.

Jadi si pemuda cantik hanya bisa membalas dengan anggukkan lemah meski terpaksa.

Park Chanyeol... Lelaki 22 tahun itu benar-benar serius ingin "menyewa" tubuh Baekhyun malam ini.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan handphonenya dari dalam saku jaket. Menekan beberapa titik di layar selama 30 detik, kemudian menyerahkan benda persegi panjang itu pada Seunghyun.

"Ketik sendiri nomor rekeningmu beserta jumlah yang kau inginkan."

Pria 40 tahunan didepannya menyambut tawaran itu dengan senang hati.

"Terimakasih, anak muda. Senang berbisnis denganmu."

Senyum Seunghyun terlihat lebih lebar dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya. Chanyeol tidak tertarik untuk berdiri lebih lama disini setelah semua urusannya selesai. Ia meninggalkan tempat itu masih dengan menyeret Baekhyun yang meringis pasrah didalam cengkramannya.

Malam ini, Chanyeol memiliki hak untuk melakukan apapun pada "tubuh" Byun Baekhyun karena begitulah perjanjian mutlak dalam bisnis prostitusi.

 **e)(o**

"Terimakasih, bibi."

Sehun tersenyum tipis pada salah seorang maid yang bekerja di Mansion mewah Park usai wanita itu meletakkan 2 cangkir teh untuknya dan Kai di ruang TV.

Si pria Tan terlalu sibuk dengan game console yang dimainkannya sampai-sampai ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan maid itu.

Sehun melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca berita elektronik di iPad sambil berbaring di sofa, mengabaikan sahabatnya yang masih asik bergelut dengan lawan virtualnya di game. Jongin kalau sedang main, berisiknya minta ampun. Sama seperti Chanyeol.

"Lama sekali sih si idiot itu. Bermain melawan computer lama-lama membuatku kesal."

Jongin mengoceh dengan mata yang masih fokus ke layar TV dan tangan menekan brutal stick console.

Si idiot yang dimaksud siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol, pemilik mansion megah tempat mereka akan menghabiskan malam minggu kali ini.

Sehun diam-diam berjengit sambil melirik jam yang melingkar ditangannya. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol keluar sendirian sampai selarut ini.

Tapi bukan salah Chanyeol juga jika dia pulang terlambat. Toh Sehun dan Jongin tidak memberitahu si pria terlebih dulu jika mereka berencana untuk menginap dirumahnya.

Belum lama pasca Jongin yang mengeluh, suara mesin mobil yang familiar terdengar samar-samar dari luar.

"Akhirnya pulang juga bocah sialan itu."

Jongin sempat-sempatnya berkomentar lagi, tapi Sehun tak tertarik untuk menanggapi.

Suara derap langkah dari depan terdengar terburu-buru. Namun aneh. Kedua pasang telinga Jongin dan Sehun juga mampu menangkap suara hentakan sepatu yang asing, seperti Stiletto.

Apa ada gadis yang datang bersama Chanyeol?

Rasa penasaran mereka seketika terjawab begitu siluet Chanyeol datang dengan menarik paksa tangan seseorang digenggamannya. Si mungil dengan wajah yang tidak asing.

Byun Baekhyun...

Membuat bola mata kedua pria diruang TV seketika melebar, terlonjak melihat pemandangan yang tidak disangka-sangka ini.

"Chanyeol, apa-apaan ini?"

"Kenapa kau datang membawa Byun Baekhyun?"

Pertanyaan dari Jongin dan Sehun datang dengan bersahut-sahutan.

Si pria paling tinggi melirik sekilas ke arah sahabatnya dengan pandangan tajam, namun langsung melengos. Langkahnya tetap melaju pasti untuk kemudian menaiki undakan tangga menuju lantai 2.

"Hei jawab kami! Mau dibawa kemana dia?"

Sehun berteriak lagi, kali ini benar-benar bangkit dari sofa dan hendak menyusul Chanyeol keatas. Jongin mengikuti.

Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat apapun selain pasrah mengikuti langkah cepat Chanyeol dengan hati yang enggan. Sesekali ia mengaduh karena pergelangan tangannya benar-benar sakit, mungkin sudah lebam saking kuatnya Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kurus itu.

Sesampainya di lantai 2, Jongin dan Sehun mendengar suara bantingan pintu dan anak kunci yang memutar sampai 2 kali. Mereka kalah cepat. Chanyeol sudah terlanjur masuk ke kamarnya bersama Baekhyun dan mengunci diri didalam sana.

"Sialan!"

Jongin mengerang emosi dan melangkah cepat menuju pintu, berancang-ancang ingin menggedornya.

"Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan didalam?! Cepat buka pintunya! Jangan bertindak konyol, you bastard!"

Suara pintu yang digedor dengan tidak sabaran menggema keseluruh ruangan.

Didalam, Baekhyun mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol yang tengah melepas jaket dan meletakkannya asal diatas meja.

Pria itu tampak tidak peduli, baik itu pada Baekhyun maupun suara gedoran pintu yang berisik diluar. Dia menyimpan kunci mobilnya didalam laci, kemudian melepas jam tangannya juga.

"A-apa maumu sebenarnya, Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun akhirnya berani membuka suara walau sedikit terbata. Mendengar pertanyaan itu spontan membuat Chanyeol terkekeh sinis.

"Ck, jangan munafik. Ini kan profesimu selama bertahun-tahun. Berhentilah bercanda, Byun Baekhyun."

Si pria tinggi melangkah santai mendekati si lelaki mungil, membuat lawan bicaranya itu seketika menciut sendiri karena ditatap seperti itu; tatapan melecehkan.

Baekhyun seketika berharap bahwa ia tidak pernah mengenal Chanyeol dengan cara yang seperti ini. Tidak setelah apa yang mereka lewati sebelum-sebelumnya. Pria dominan itu datang bak pangeran berpedang yang ingin melindungi Byun Baekhyun, memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan memberinya alasan untuk kembali tersenyum. Tapi siapa yang tahu, sedetik kemudian si pria tidak akan segan bertindak kejam dan menghunuskan pedangnya sendiri pada Baekhyun.

Inilah hal yang tak dapat Baekhyun mengerti... Apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol sebenarnya? Kenapa dia melakukan semua ini? Apa salah Baekhyun padanya sehingga harus menerima perlakuan seperti ini?

"CHANYEOL BUKA PINTUNYA! SIALAN!"

Suara protes dari luar terdengar semakin intens dan membabi buta. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak dan meringis menahan emosi. Kedua orang itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin meledak.

Tapi Chanyeol masih berusaha keras menahan dirinya untuk tidak peduli. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun yang terlihat membuang tatapannya dari Chanyeol. Mata sebening kristal itu tampak menyimpan genangan air batin dengan pilu. Chanyeol merasakan gemuruh tak nyaman dihatinya. Tatapannya semakin intens. Diraihnya dagu runcing si pemuda cantik, memintanya untuk mempertemukan pandangan mata di satu titik yang sama.

 _ **I'm not a perfect person**_

 _ **I never meant to do those things to you**_

"Baekhyun, lihat aku..."

Suara berat itu terdengar melembut tiba-tiba, membuat denyut didalam dada Baekhyun terasa semakin menjadi-jadi. Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya bingung dan terlihat bodoh...

Kenapa?

Kenapa dia cepat sekali berubah-ubah?

Tanpa diminta, air mata itu akhirnya jatuh sendiri diatas pipi putih Byun Baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis... Maafkan aku, Byun Baekhyun..."

 _ **There's many things I wish I didnt do**_

 _ **But I continue learning how not to hurt you**_

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku, Park Chanyeol... Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memahamimu. Kau membuatku bingung... dan rasanya sakit..."

Baekhyun akhirnya membalas tatapan sepasang mata elang yang memuja dirinya dengan penuh cinta.

Chanyeol benar-benar ingin memiliki sosok indah didepannya, tidak ada alasan apapun yang bisa membantah semua itu.

 _ **And all the pain I put you through**_

 _ **I wish that I could take it all away and be the one who catches all your tears**_

Tangan besar dan hangat milik Chanyeol mendarat diatas pipi cantik itu, mengusapkan ibu jarinya untuk menepis jejak-jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal disana.

"Jangan bertanya, Byun Baekhyun. Karena aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengalami semua ini, memiliki perasaan semacam ini terhadap seseorang... Dan itu dirimu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menunduk ketika Chanyeol mempertemukan kening mereka berdua, menangis sejadi-jadinya karena Park Chanyeol telah melakukan sesuatu yang tak biasa pada hatinya. Sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan... Dan Baekhyun terlalu takut menyimpulkan perasaan macam apakah ini. Tapi ada satu ketakutan yang menjalar dihatinya...

Baekhyun takut dipermainkan.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Melihatmu bekerja dengan cara memuaskan nafsu laki-laki lain membuatku sangat marah dan hampir gila karena memikirkannya..."

 _ **I'm sorry that I hurt you**_

 _ **It's something I must live with everyday**_

Chanyeol kembali merengkuh wajah indah itu dengan kedua tangan, menghapus lagi air mata Baekhyun dengan usapan ibu jarinya. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di hidung mungil Baekhyun. Pemuda cantik itu memejamkan matanya, Chanyeol membuat ketakutannya menyusut perlahan-lahan.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menjadi munafik... Aku menginginkanmu. Ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Tak ingin berbagi dengan orang lain..."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan keterkejutan. Dan sorot mata itu seakan berbicara _**"Tidak, Chanyeol. Ini salah."**_

"Aku mencintaimu... Kenapa sulit sekali bagimu untuk menerima hal itu, Baekhyun?"

"Kau tidak boleh, Chanyeol... Ini tidak benar. Tolong jangan paksa aku..."

Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun ingin lari kembali darinya, tapi si tinggi berhasil dengan cepat mencegah semua itu dan berakhir memeluk si mungil dalam dekapannya.

Suara-suara protes dan mengumpat dari luar telah sepenuhnya memudar. Mungkin, Jongin dan Sehun sudah lelah untuk mencoba menyadarkan sahabat mereka dari kegilaannya.

Chanyeol benar-benar sudah gila.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau bersamaku? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuat kita bersatu, Byun Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil itu, sangat erat, dan membiarkan nafasnya hanya bisa menghirup aroma khas lembut yang menguar dari sosok Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada, Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Jika kau ingin menyetubuhiku, lakukan saja dengan cara seperti ini. Kau sudah terlanjur membayarnya. Dengan begitu, kehidupan kita yang sangat berbeda ini tidak akan saling terlibat. Hanya fisik yang menyatu, tapi tidak dengan perasaan dan lain-lainnya... Aku tidak pantas untukmu. Dan aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko untuk hal-hal rumit seperti cinta..."

 **e)(o**

 _Nafsu dan birahi_

 _Peluh dan hasrat_

 _Gairah dan amarah_

 _Cinta..._

Semua perasaan itu menyatu bersamaan ketika Chanyeol melesakkan kejantanannya pada lubang kenikmatan milik Byun Baekhyun. Kasar dan menuntut, sangat terburu-buru. Begitulah cara si pria dominan menyetubuhi lelaki cantik yang mendesah dibawahnya. Sepuluh pasang jari tangan mereka saling bertautan. Chanyeol mengerang dengan suara yang bergemuruh dan berat, nafasnya berhembus tak teratur.

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak-sentak, analnya berkedut hebat dan tubuhnya mengejang. Ada kenikmatan yang tak terkatakan ketika penis pria itu menerjang prostatnya dengan brutal. Desahan dan lenguhan keluar bergantian dari bibir mungilnya yang sedikit terbuka. Chanyeol tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya yang sayu pada sosok indah dibawahnya, memujanya dengan sangat-sangat dalam.

Kecantikan itu menghipnotisnya, membuat Chanyeol lupa akan dunia berserta seluruh isinya. Dan tak pernah Chanyeol merasakan sex senikmat ini didalam hidupnya. Anal Baekhyun bagai ditakdirkan untuk menjepit dan menelan penuh seluruh penisnya seperti saat ini.

Chanyeol mengusap kening Baekhyun yang berpeluh kemudian mengecupnya lembut. Ia ingin berganti posisi. Punggung berototnya berbaring diatas ranjang, membuat Baekhyun kini duduk diatasnya dengan keadaan anal yang masih dipenetrasi oleh kejantanan Chanyeol.

"Move."

Dengan suara berat yang tertutup nafsu menyulut, Chanyeol memerintahkan sosok indah Baekhyun untuk menggerakkan pantatnya yang menjepit kejantanan itu. Si mungil menurut, kedua tangannya digenggam oleh Chanyeol sebagai tumpuan.

"Aaaahhhnn..."

Mata sipit Baekhyun terpejam, setiap pergerakannya membuat penis Chanyeol sukses menumbuk titik itu dengan sangat akurat dan intens. Hal itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya menjadi lemah dan sangat sensitif.

Menyadari Baekhyun akan limbung, Chanyeol mengisyaratkan si lelaki cantik untuk berhenti. Kemudian ia membawa tubuh ramping itu untuk terkulai didadanya, memeluknya erat di pinggang dan membiarkan Baekhyun merebah sejenak dalam pelukannya.

Dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal, Baekhyun bisa merasakan dan mendengar detak jantung Chanyeol saat ini. Tidak begitu kencang, namun juga tak dapat dikatakan tenang. Si pria kekar membelai rambutnya dengan lembut, mendaratkan satu kecupan dipuncak kepalanya.

"I cant hold it anymore. Can we continue and I move for you instead?"

Tangan besar Chanyeol menjalar kebawah untuk meremat dua bongkah pantat sintal Baekhyun, dimana penisnya masih terbenam didalam sana.

Chanyeol merasakan kepala Baekhyun yang merebah didadanya itu mengangguk pelan. Tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan si mungil, Chanyeol pun mulai berancang-ancang untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya memuaskan anal Baekhyun kembali.

"Aaaahh..."

Desahan itu kembali lolos dari bibir mungilnya, semakin membangkitkan birahi Chanyeol dalam persetubuhan ini.

Setelah beberapa menit bertahan dengan gerakan yang stabil dan teratur, tiba-tiba saja gairah menuntun Chanyeol untuk melakukannya dengan lebih cepat, lebih menuntut, dan lebih keras.

"N-no... Chanyeol not this fast..."

Percuma. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, sudah pasti Chanyeol tidak akan mendengarkan perkataan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah tak bisa.

Dengan caranya sendiri Baekhyun berusaha memberitahu Chanyeol, menyampaikan sinyal dengan bahasa tubuh bahwa pergerakan penis itu terlalu intens hingga membuat si mungil kewalahan dalam mengontrol kenikmatan yang dia rasakan. Menerima rangsangan sekuat ini, Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan gejolak membabi buta pada prostat seorang submisif seperti dirinya.

Pelukan erat Chanyeol pada pinggang Baekhyun membuat si mungil tak bisa bergerak se-inchi pun. Ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima terjangan demi terjangan yang menumbuk keras titik paling sensitif didalam tubuhnya. Teriakan Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi kala ia hampir merasakan pelepasannya yang kedua.

Seakan tak pernah puas, Chanyeol kini turun dari ranjang dan menggendong Baekhyun dalam posisi kejantanannya yang masih tertelan didalam lubang anal tersebut. Ia kembali memompa, menciptakan bunyi khas karena kulit yang saling menampar keras satu sama lain. Daging pantat Baekhyun yang gemuk dan kenyal bergoyang-goyang seiring gerakan Chanyeol yang semakin cepat. Kedua tangan mungilnya meremat bahu Chanyeol erat, kepalanya menggeleng-geleng kuat menandakan bahwa ia sudah tidak sanggup menerima rangsangan sekuat ini. Lagi dan lagi.

Dengan nafas yang cepat Chanyeol kemudian membanting tubuh Baekhyun kembali diatas ranjang. Si mungil terbatuk-batuk akibat terlalu banyak berteriak dan mendesah selama hampir 1 jam non stop.

Chanyeol mengusap keringat diwajahnya dengan usapan yang kasar. Ia seperti tengah mengumpulkan tenaga lagi sebelum menyetubuhi Baekhyun untuk ronde selanjutnya.

"Sudah, Chanyeol... Aku sudah tidak kuat..."

Baekhyun memohon dengan suara lemah ketika Chanyeol menariknya lagi untuk berdiri di lantai. Kaki mungil itu sedikit gemetar karena sudah tak sanggup untuk sekedar menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

Chanyeol seperti buta dan tuli untuk sementara. Dia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan permintaan Baekhyun apalagi sekedar mengerti kondisi pasangannya yang sudah kelelahan. Ia sendiri tidak tahu, bagaimana bisa ia mempunyai stamina sebanyak ini saat bercinta. Rasanya seakan tak habis-habis. Chanyeol memang memiliki hasrat dan birahi yang tinggi, namun tak pernah seganas ini sebelumnya. Baekhyun seperti membangkitkan sosok "animal" yang bersamayam di diri Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memegangi perutnya yang terasa berkedut-kedut, efek setelah mengalami pelepasan yang begitu kuat serta rasanya sedikit menghangat karena sperma Chanyeol yang tertelan didalam sana. Untung ia rutin menelan pil kontrasepsi karena pekerjaannya memang seringkali memberi resiko seperti ini.

Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekkhyun dan memposisikan pantat sintal itu sedikit menungging mengarahkan lagi kejantanannya disana.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Kau begitu seksi... Kau begitu indah..."

Kata itulah yang dibisikkan oleh Chanyeol sebelum ia melesakkan kembali penis besar dan berurat miliknya kedalam lubang yang paling nikmat.

Jemari kaki Baekhyun spontan berjinjit menyesuaikan si tinggi yang kini menyetubuhinya kembali dengan tempo yang cepat. Tubuh mungilnya tersentak-sentak lagi, kini semakin kewalahan karena ia tak punya sesuatu untuk dijadikan sandaran atau pegangan. Hanya tangan besar Chanyeol yang saat ini menahan pinggulnya dalam cengkraman kuat yang mampu membuat Baekhyun bisa bertahan pada posisinya.

Si mungil menggunakan kedua tangan untuk menutup mulutnya yang tak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan teriakan dan desahan. Persekian detik, hentakan Chanyeol semakin lama semakin kuat hingga Baekhyun tak kuat untuk berjinjit lebih lama. Secara spontan si lelaki submisif menjatuhkan tangannya untuk menyentuh lantai, berharap itu bisa membantunya dalam menopang badan.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH...!!! NO CHANYEOL... STOP!"

Baekhyun spontan berteriak ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba memompa dengan sangat membabi buta, menusuk-nusuk prostatnya kuat tanpa jeda.

Baekhyun berusaha merangkak menjauh dari penis Chanyeol dengan sepasang kaki dan tangannya, namun sia-sia karena Chanyeol terus mengikutinya dan menghentak tanpa henti. Merasa tak senang melihat Baekhyun yang terus berusaha menghindari terjangannya, Chanyeol mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun hingga kaki si mungil melayang di udara.

"NO...!!! CHANYEOL PLEASE..."

Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan. Dengan kedua tangan yang masih bertumpu dilantai Baekhyun kembali menerima hentakan hebat pada analnya.

Chanyeol menggeram seperti binatang buas, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa berteriak karena sebentar lagi ia akan orgasme untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Chanyeol melepas pinggang Baekhyun yang seketika itu juga ambruk diatas lantai. Si pria dominan mengatur nafasnya karena baru selesai melakukan pelepasan juga. Ia menatap tubuh telanjang Baekhyun yang sudah lemas tak berdaya, tapi hal itu hanya mengundang gairahnya untuk kembali. Chanyeol sendiri ingin mengutuk hormon testosteron sialan yang membuncah didalam dirinya. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Ini baru pertama kalinya ia rasakan, Chanyeol bersumpah. Dia memang menyukai sex, tapi tak pernah segila ini sebelumnya.

"Bangun."

Chanyeol meraih satu tangan kurus Baekhyun kemudian, namun si mungil enggan untuk mengikuti perintah si dominan.

"Cukup, Chanyeol... Aku tahu bahwa pekerjaanku memang pelacur seks, tapi ini sudah melampaui batas... Tolong biarkan aku istirahat..."

"Jangan salahkan aku, Baek... Kau yang membuatku jadi gila seperti ini."

Seakan kewarasannya sudah tertutup oleh kabut birahi, Chanyeol memilih untuk mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan kini membaringkannya kembali diatas ranjangnya yang mewah.

"Baiklah, mari kita beritahu pada 2 bajingan itu bahwa kau adalah milikku, Baekhyun."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menatap waspada ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba tersenyum licik dan mengambil handphone dari atas mejanya. Ketika pria tinggi itu berjalan mendekatinya kembali, Baekhyun spontan ingin menjauh. Tapi terlambat. Pergelangan kakinya dicengkeram dan tubuhnya ditarik oleh si pria dominan untuk kembali ketempat semula.

Chanyeol berdiri dilantai, menghadap ke tepi ranjang. Ia memposisikan bokong Baekhyun menghadap pada kejantanannya yang masih mengacung gagah, lalu menempatkan sepasang kaki ramping itu untuk bertumpu pada bahu tegapnya. Tangannya sibuk mengatur kamera pada android miliknya untuk kemudian merekam sosok cantik yang berada dibawah kuasanya.

"C-Chanyeol... Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan seperti ini..."

Baekhyun berusaha menghindari sorot mata kamera yang diarahkan Chanyeol sebisa mungkin dengan kedua tangannya. Namun Chanyeol terlihat lebih handal dalam menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun yang menghalangi kegiatannya merekam.

"Biarkan Sehun dan Jongin melihat bahwa kau hanya milikku, Baek... Mereka tidak punya kesempatan."

Katakanlah Chanyeol sudah benar-benar tidak waras. Tak pernah ia merasa terobsesi ini pada cinta, pada seseorang yang bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Jangan, Chanyeol... Hentikan! Aaaahhhnn..."

Racauan Baekhyun tergantikan oleh desahan begitu penis Chanyeol kembali menusuk lubang kenikmatannya dengan keras. Tubuh mungilnya tersentak naik dan turun, tangannya kembali lemas dan hanya mampu digunakan untuk menutup mulutnya yang lancang berteriak binal.

"Kau milikku, Byun Baekhyun..."

Chanyeol kemudian membanting asal handphonenya diranjang dan menunduk untuk melumat bibir Baekhyun dalam ciumannya. Pinggulnya masih terus bergerak menghantam titik kemaluan Baekhyun dengan cepat dan ganas.

Panggutan keduanya akhirnya terlapas dan Chanyeol kembali fokus memperkerjakan penisnya untuk memompa. Ia memegang kaki Baekhyun yang masih bertumpu lurus pada bahu tegapnya, menciumi betis bagian dalamnya dengan bernafsu.

Tempo kecepatan persetubuhan pun kian bertambah. Baekhyun berusaha mendorong pinggul Chanyeol yang masih menghentak-hentak itu untuk berhenti atau sekedar memelan namun tetaplah sia-sia.

Beberapa menit kemudian berselang, Baekhyun merasakan gejolak hebat pada perut dan bagian kemaluannya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan sebentar lagi ia akan melewati pelepasannya yang hebat. Lagi. Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan matanya yang menyorot fokus dan penuh konsentrasi, ingin merekam sendiri dengan mata kepalanya bagaimana Baekhyun ketika melewati orgasme karena hentakan dari penisnya.

"Aaaaaahhhh... Nnnnhhhh..."

Tangan mungil itu meremas kuat sprei dibagian kanan dan kiri kepalanya. Tubuhnya seperti mengalami kontraksi hebat hingga bergetar tak terkendali. Mata indahnya terpejam erat, bibir merah itu terbuka kecil dan nafasnya naik-turun cepat namun tak teratur.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan mengusap keringat yang membasahi kening sang Carrier cantik. Ini malam paling hebat yang pernah dilalui olehnya sebagai seorang Pria dominan. Baekhyun begitu sempurna, hingga Chanyeol tak memiliki kata-kata untuk bisa menjelaskan perasaannya saat ini. Keyakinannya untuk mengklaim dan memiliki Byun Baekhyun kini semakin kuat dan tak terbantahkan lagi.

Chanyeol bersumpah jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun, maka sia-sia sudah ia terlahir ke dunia ini. Baekhyun adalah tujuan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Dialah sosok pendamping sekaligus _"rumah"_ yang Chanyeol cari-cari selama ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun..."

Kecupan itu menjadi simbol betapa besar perasaan cinta yang Chanyeol miliki untuk si Carrier bernama Byun Baekhyun.

 _ **I've found out a reason for me**_

 _ **To change who I used to be**_

 _ **A reason to start over new**_

 _ **And the reason is you...**_

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun terbangun pagi itu dalam keadaan yang sedikit tidak nyaman. Dia sudah berada di kamar miliknya dan terbaring pula Jiwon kecil disampingnya. Tangan balita itu masih memegang dot yang sempat ia tinggalkan semalam. Sekarang pukul enam. Putranya pasti akan terbangun sebentar lagi.

Dengan mata yang sendu pemuda Carrier itu terjaga untuk memandangi wajah pulas si balita. Sekelebat bayangan akan persetubuhan semalam tiba-tiba datang kembali, menciptakan sedikit goresan gelap di memori si ibu satu anak itu. Satu lagi cerita tentang kehidupan malam, dimana ia harus menanggalkan kehormatannya untuk kepingan-kepingan uang.

Dan yang terburuk diantara itu semua, pria yang menjamahnya semalam adalah Park Chanyeol. Laki-laki dominan yang telah mengusik hatinya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi. Entah takdir macam apa yang kini mengikat keduanya, hingga mereka harus terjebak dalam situasi serumit ini. Baekhyun ingin berharap saja bahwa mereka tidak pernah dipertemukan. Sejak hari dimana pesta itu berlangsung, ada banyak sekali aspek dalam kehidupan Baekhyun yang berubah pasca ia mengenal Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun. 3 laki-laki itu seperti bergantian ingin mengetuk pintu hatinya yang sudah lama tertutup. Namun Baekhyun telah bersikeras, ia tidak akan membukanya untuk siapapun.

Jiwon lah satu-satunya alasan baginya untuk tetap bertahan hidup di dunia yang kejam ini. Ia hanya ingin melihat putranya tumbuh, menjadi pria yang hebat dan hidup bahagia. Tidak seperti dirinya. Cukup dia saja yang menderita selama ini, tapi jangan putranya. Hanya itu doa yang selalu Baekhyun panjatkan disetiap hembusan nafasnya.

Pasca kepergian suaminya yang meninggal di usia muda, Baekhyun sudah tidak ingin memikirkan sosok pengganti dari laki-laki luar biasa itu. Ayah Jiwon adalah cinta pertama Baekhyun, dan mungkin yang terakhir pula baginya. Laki-laki itu yang berhasil menarik Baekhyun untuk berhenti dari kelamnya dunia malam. Dia yang mengajarkan Baekhyun bagaimana mencintai, dan memberinya cinta yang selama ini tak pernah ia dapatkan dari siapapun.

Kim Woobin. Suaminya yang dewasa, yang pengertian, yang sangat mencintainya sekalipun dia sangat kotor dan tak suci sejak dulu. Tapi Baekhyun tahu, Tuhan lebih menyayangi suaminya lebih dari siapapun. Ada tempat terbaik bernama surga yang pantas untuk laki-laki itu tinggali sekarang. Setidaknya, Woobin telah menitipkan harta paling indah didalam hidupnya, sesuatu yang akan ia jaga dan sayangi sampai mati. Buah cinta mereka, Kim Jiwon.

"Mommy akan melakukan apapun agar kau bisa hidup bahagia, Jiwonnie... Tetaplah menjadi penguat untuk Mommy selamanya. Jiwon satu-satunya yang Mommy miliki di dunia ini. Buatlah ayahmu bangga di surga sana saat kau sudah dewasa nanti. Mommy akan bertahan... Jiwon adalah segalanya bagi Mommy."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketika setitik air mata dengan lancang lolos menuruni pipinya yang putih. Ia mengecup dahi mungil balitanya penuh kasih sayang, megusapnya lembut.

Baekhyun mengingatkan kembali dirinya bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan cinta lagi saat ini. Ia sudah terbiasa hidup sebagai seorang single parent bagi putranya. Dia tidak bisa menerima siapapun untuk menjadi sosok pengganti Woobin. Tidak Sehun. Tidak Jongin. Tidak juga Chanyeol...

 **e)(o**

Sehun duduk di atap gedung kampus dengan sebatang rokok yang tersemat diantara kedua belah bibirnya. Semilir angin tak juga membawa pergi kekalutan yang ia rasakan, meski sudah 2 jam ia berdiam disini. Terlalu banyak hal yang tak dapat ia mengerti sejak detik pertama ia melihat video yang Chanyeol kirimkan di ruang chat pribadi mereka.

Kenapa? Apa alasannya?

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran laki-laki gila itu, Sehun sudah kehabisan akal memikirkannya. Ini sudah bukan lagi tentang "persaingan" diantara mereka. Tapi ini juga tentang sikap Chanyeol yang semakin hari semakin berubah. Ia pikir tidak ada satupun hal yang bisa merusak persahabatan diantara mereka bertiga. Tidak wanita, tidak harta, tidak juga ambisi. Tapi Sehun melewatkan satu hal; cinta bisa membutakan semua orang, termasuk Park Chanyeol.

Sejak awal tidak ada yang menginginkan jika pada akhirnya mereka bertiga harus jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama. Inilah titik balik dimana semuanya harus berubah mulai sekarang. Sehun berusaha mengerti jika lambat laun Chanyeol akan benar-benar menganggap dirinya dan Jongin sebagai musuh. Ia tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun. Tapi satu hal yang ia harapkan, Baekhyun tidak harus menjadi korban dari keegoisan mereka bertiga.

Suara langkah kaki sedikit mengusik Sehun dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh, siluet Jongin yang berjalan santai menghampirinya kini mulai tampak dari belakang. Sebatang rokok juga tersemat diantara bibir tipisnya. Sudah jelas. Mereka sama-sama sedang kacau sekarang.

"Kau merokok?"

Jongin tersenyum miring sambil mengambil tempat duduk disamping sahabatnya, Oh Sehun.

"Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri."

Asap mengepul kembali dari celah bibir Sehun saat pria itu membuang nafas. Jongin hanya diam, menyipitkan matanya ketika menghadap langit terang disiang hari.

"Kau tahu, mungkin ada dosa dimasa lalu yang pernah kita lakukan, sehingga karmanya baru datang sekarang."

Jongin membuka obrolan, seperti mengalur ngidul tapi Sehun tahu pasti kemana arah pembicaraan ini sebenarnya.

Sehun hanya tertunduk, terkekeh kecil.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan karma. Laki-laki bermarga Park itu hanya terlalu bodoh. Juga kekanak-kanakan."

"Kau ternyata langsung paham apa maksudku. Apa itu artinya kau juga jatuh cinta pada si Carrier?"

Jongin tidak menatap lawan bicaranya, tidak juga bertanya dengan nada yang menyinggung.

"Sulit sekali untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada orang seperti dia."

"Kau benar."

Jongin langsung menyahut, mengundang senyum bagi kedua orang sahabat ini.

"Jangan jadi kekanak-kanakan seperti dia, Sehun-ah. Setidaknya kita berdua bisa bersaing dengan cara yang sehat, bukan?"

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya, melempar puntung rokok kelantai dan menginjak benda itu sampai apinya padam.

Satu tangannya kemudian terulur untuk membantu Sehun berdiri.

Si lelaki pucat menatapnya diam. Namun beberapa detik selanjutnya, ia tersenyum kecil dan menyambut uluran tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tahu kalau aku selalu bermain dengan sportif."

Sehun hanya berusaha berkata jujur, dan Jongin mengiyakan fakta itu.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kita telah sepakat?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Tapi aku tidak akan kalah, Kim Jongin."

"Jangan meremehkanku, Oh Sehun."

Usai tatapan mata yang pura-pura menajam sengit, kedua sahabat itu kemudian tertawa. Sehun berjalan untuk meninggalkan atap, disusul Jongin yang sesekali menendang bokong datar si laki-laki paling muda itu. Mencintai Byun Baekhyun tidak akan menjadi alasan bagi mereka untuk bertengkar apalagi saling memusuhi. Jika perlu, mereka akan bekerjasama untuk membuat pemuda Carrier itu bahagia.

Dalam hati masing-masing keduanya berharap, semoga Chanyeol juga memiliki pemikiran yang demikian.

 **e)(o**

To be continued

A/N: I feel sorry for you guys who have been waiting for HunBaek/KaiBaek moment. But I promise in next chapter I will bring them up to you! Please anticipate for the next one! Tapi mohon jangan melupakan fakta bahwa fanfic ini tentu akan lebih berfokus pada Chanbaek ya.

 **Follow, Fav, dan Review** akan sangat ditunggu oleh author. Kalianlah yang selalu menambah semangatku untuk update :)

Sepertinya aku akan segera posting 1 fanfic Oneshot untuk kalian semua. Kita lihat nanti ya. Dan jika berkenan kalian bisa cek story chanbaek sexybaekby yang satu lagi, judulnya **"Love Needs Sanity"**. Semoga suka ya

See You!


	5. Five

**Chapter 5**

.

...

.

Ini Sabtu pagi yang biasa. Baekhyun menuruni tangga apartemen sederhana itu dengan Jiwon yang berada digendongannya. Mereka akan pergi ke pasar sayur untuk membeli persediaan. Sibuk mengajak balitanya berceloteh, Baekhyun sampai tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang berdiri diujung terakhir anak tangga, bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya.

Terkejut, Baekhyun spontan berhenti. Reaksinya berhasil mengalihkan perhatian si pria yang semula terlihat melamun menatap langit.

Oh Sehun.

Entah kenapa, bertemu dengan laki-laki muda itu terasa sedikit canggung bagi Baekhyun sekarang. Sulit baginya untuk melepaskan ingatan akan kejadian yang dia alami dirumah Park Chanyeol tempo hari. Kala itu ada Sehun dan juga Jongin disana, menyaksikan bagaimana tubuhnya ditarik memasuki kamar, bahkan mungkin juga mendengar bagaimana dia mendesah dan berteriak dibawah kuasa laki-laki dominan yang menyetubuhinya malam itu.

Baekhyun tidak akan menyalahkan bila pada akhirnya Sehun dan Jongin juga akan menatap dirinya murni sebagai seorang jalang bayaran, karena seperti itulah kenyataannya.

"Pagi, Baekhyunee."

"S-selamat pagi, Sehun-ssi."

Tak punya pilihan, hanya sapaan seperti itu yang bisa dibalas oleh Baekhyun.

Laki-laki albino itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang sulit dijelaskan. Dia keliatan tidak baik, haruskah Baekhyun katakan seperti itu? Ada guratan-guratan sedih dan frustasi yang kentara di wajahnya. Apa Sehun sedang mengalami masalah? Batin kecilnya bertanya dalam bisu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu disini. Maksudku, ya... Memang aku yang datang dengan sendirinya kemari. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk menampakkan diri di depanmu. Apa kedengarannya aneh?"

Kalimat itu Sehun tutup dengan kekehan kering, wajahnya ia tundukkan.

Sehun sungguh tidak terlihat baik-baik saja.

Dengan dorongan nurani Baekhyun membawa kakinya untuk menuruni anak tangga lagi, mendekati laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Maaf, jika aku lancang bertanya."

Sehun menoleh pada tangan kurus yang saat ini menyentuh lembut bahunya, kemudian beralih menatap wajah si mungil yang memandangnya dengan sorot mata khawatir.

Sehun tidak tahu kenapa. Tubuhnya yang tak sadar telah menyeret dirinya ketempat ini ternyata cukup beralasan. Melihat Byun Baekhyun seolah menjadi penyembuh baginya, menarik beban berton-ton yang memeluk dadanya sejak kemarin. Sulit menjelaskan bahwa ada magic seperti ini didalam kehidupan. Tapi Sehun tahu bahwa ini nyata, dia bisa merasakannya.

Sedalam itu kah perasaan yang dia miliki terhadap Baekhyun? Sehun bahkan tak pernah berpikir untuk mengkalkulasikan hal itu. Ini sedikit sulit untuk diterima oleh nalarnya.

Namun Sehun menolak untuk berpikir lebih keras karena Baekhyun masih menanti jawaban dari bibirnya saat ini.

"Aku baik, setidaknya setelah bertemu denganmu."

Jawabnya jujur, karena sepanjang hidupnya Sehun memang tidak biasa untuk berdusta.

Baekhyun tergugu, sedikit bingung dengan jawaban itu. Tapi Sehun mengerti, jadi dia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini bersama Jiwon?"

Usai bertanya, si pria albino meladeni balita di gendongan Baekhyun dengan senyum dan cubitan kecil dipipi. Jiwon jadi tertawa karenanya.

"Mm, kami akan ke pasar didekat sini untuk membeli sayur dan buah. Apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku tinggal? Kau bisa menunggu kami dida-..."

"Boleh aku ikut?"

Dan Baekhyun tidak punya alasan untuk menolak.

Jadi disinilah mereka, berjalan kaki dibawah payungan langit teduh pagi hari. Kabut masih sedikit terlihat diantara pepohonan dan bunga, karena jarum jam belum genap menyentuh angka 7. Jalanan sedikit lengang, walau ada beberapa ibu rumah tangga yang menyapa Baekhyun dan baby Jiwon ketika mereka melintas didepan rumah atau berpapasan dijalan.

Aktivitas pagi di lingkungan padat penduduk yang sederhana, sungguh suasana asing yang tak pernah Sehun rasakan sebelumnya. Tapi dia tidak benci, malah sebaliknya. Tiba-tiba saja segaris senyum tercetak sendiri dibibirnya yang tipis. Ada kehangatan yang menjalar didadanya. Rasanya begitu tenang dan menyenangkan.

"Bolehkah kalau Jiwon aku saja yang menggendong?"

Tawar Sehun, membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibir tak enak.

"Tidak usah, Sehun-ah. Jiwon sudah agak berat sekarang. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang melakukannya."

Kepalang Sehun telah menyelipkan tangannya di antara ketiak Jiwon, jadilah Baekhyun menyerahkan balitanya kepada si tinggi.

Sehun membenarkan posisi gendongan dengan nyaman. Dia membuat Jiwon menghadap ke depan sehingga bisa bebas melihat jalanan. Balita itu senang bukan main. Baekhyun tersenyum, melihat Sehun bisa akrab dengan balitanya dan mereka sedang berceloteh sekarang.

"Baekhyun-ssi! Selamat pagi!"

Seorang ibu-ibu lagi yang berpapasan dengan mereka ikutan menyapa. Sepertinya Baekhyun akrab dengan tetangga-tetangga disini, karena dia memang orang baik terlepas dari apa pekerjaannya dimalam hari.

"Nyonya Jung, selamat pagi."

"Aigoo, siapa yang menggendong Jiwonnie itu? Tampan sekali."

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, sedangkan Sehun terlihat santai dan membungkuk sedikit pada si ibu.

Sambil menyematkan sedikit helaian rambut kebelakang telinga, Baekhyun ingin menjawab "Dia... Dia..."

"Aku Oh Sehun, temannya Baekhyun."

Laki-laki itu seperti mengerti kesulitan Baekhyun dalam mencari jawaban yang tepat jadi dia membantunya.

 _Teman? Adakah anak kuliahan yang mau menjadi teman seorang janda beranak satu?_ Baekhyun menunduk tak enak hati, sedikit menciut dan rendah diri.

Namun Nyonya Jung malah terlihat tersenyum penuh arti setelah mendengarnya.

"Kau kelihatannya masih muda sekali nak. Ya sudah, aku tidak ingin mengganggu. Sampai jumpa ya Baekhyun-ssi, Sehun-ssi. Bye bye Jiwonnie..."

"Baaii..."

Balita itu melambai mengiringi kepergian Nyonya Jung yang mengambil jalan berlawanan arah.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega secara tidak sadar, seakan tensi ketegangan telah berhasil dilewatinya. Sehun mengulum senyumnya melihat reaksi si cantik.

"Apa kau malu berjalan berdua seperti ini denganku?"

Sehun bertanya, sebenarnya dia hanya iseng.

Baekhyun spontan menggeleng dengan kedua tangan yang berayun cepat. "T-tidak Sehun-ah! Tidak sama sekali. Malah, justru sebaliknya..."

Volume suara Baekhyun semakin mengecil diujung kalimatnya karena merasa tak enak hati. "Kau akan malu jika dilihat orang berjalan denganku..."

Cicitnya lagi, dengan nada yang semakin lemah. Sehun berdehem untuk membuyarkan fokus Baekhyun yang hanya tahu bagaimana cara merendahkan diri. Sehun tidak menyukainya.

"Apa pasarnya sudah dekat?"

Sehun memang paling pandai dalam mengalihkan pembicaraan. Baekhyun lantas mendongak dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, sedikit lagi kita sampai."

"Kalau begitu, ayo."

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan sambil bermain-main dengan si balita Jiwon. Sesekali Sehun akan mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menunjuk seekor burung gereja yang mampir ke dahan pohon. Jiwon akan bercicit dengan suara cadelnya, membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun tertawa menanggapi si balita berceloteh.

Sehun dan Baekhyun juga bertukar obrolan sesekali. Hanya seputar cuaca dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kecil seperti "Apa kau akan langsung memasak setelah pulang dari pasar?"

"Tentu. Sarapan lah dirumah kami. Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu. Kau suka apa, Sehun-ah?"

Sambil terus mengobrol, tak terasa langkah kaki mereka sudah memasuki areal pasar kecil yang rapi dan bersih. Ditiap-tiap pinggir jalan ada stand yang menjual berbagai macam kebutuhan seperti sayuran, buah-buahan, daging segar, bahkan jajanan-jajanan kecil untuk sarapan.

Setelah sejenak berpikir, Sehun menjawab "Aku ingin makan sarapan tradisional Korea. Apapun yang biasa dimasak ditiap-tiap rumah."

Baekhyun sedikit mengerutkan kening, mencari opsi makanan yang Sehun maksud.

"Sup tahu dan rumput laut? Telur gulung?"

"Kedengarannya enak."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham dan tersenyum manis. Sempat-sempatnya membuat jantung Sehun berdegup tak terkendali didalam sana.

"Baiklah, akan aku buatkan untukmu."

Seperti seorang ibu yang memenuhi keinginan anaknya, Baekhyun mengusap puncak kepala Sehun main-main sambil terkekeh.

Pria albino itu tak dapat menyangkal jika bagaimanapun Baekhyun tampak paling menggemaskan baginya. Ibu satu anak itu mengajak untuk menghampiri stand sayuran langganannya. Jari-jemari lentiknya dengan telaten memilah-milah kuntum brokoli segar, sekotak tomat ceri dan wortel.

"Bibi Lee, tolong hitung yang ini ya."

Sang bibi penjual yang baru selesai meladeni pelanggan lainnya itu mengalihkan pandangan pada Baekhyun. Raut wajahnya seketika berubah ceria. Ya, siapa orang yang tak menyukai sosok Baekhyun disini? Semua orang memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan sangat baik dan ramah. Itu karena si mungil juga memperlakukan mereka demikian.

"Baekhyun-ssi yang cantik, lama tidak melihatmu berbelanja. Baiklah, segera aku bungkuskan sayurannya untukmu."

Bibi Lee menyambut sayuran pilihan dari tangan Baekhyun dan mulai menghitung jumlahnya, mengemasnya dalam kantung plastik dan memberikannya kembali pada si laki-laki cantik.

"Diskon 20% untuk hari ini karena kau datang bersama pacarmu."

Bibi Lee melirik jahil ke arah Sehun yang masih menggendong Jiwon dengan tenang.

"Ya, Bibi! D-dia bukan pacarku..."

Puncak pipi Baekhyun terlihat sedikit bersemu merah dan suaranya panik, membuat Sehun diam-diam tersenyum dengan sangat tampan. Jujur, pria ini sedikit tersipu juga.

"Ey... Terserahlah kalau begitu. Tapi dimataku kalian sangat cocok."

"Dia hanya anak kuliahan, Bibi. Tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kau pun masih pantas bila bersanding dengan daun muda."

"Tida--..."

"Benar sekali, bibi Lee."

Sehun tiba-tiba memotong jawaban Baekhyun, membuat bibi Lee tersenyum menang hingga si tampan juga demikian.

Kalimat Baekhyun terasa tercekat dipangkal tenggorokan, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Mata sipitnya membulat karena tidak percaya jika 2 orang ini dengan kompak menggoda dirinya, membuat Baekhyun malu setengah mati.

"Sudah lupakan. Aku tidak ingin berdebat dengan kalian. Ngomong-ngomong terimakasih diskonnya, Bibi Lee. Aku tidak bisa menolak, hehehe."

Si mungil terkekeh dan tersenyum jahil hingga menampilkan barisan gigi-giginya yang putih. Semua orang jadi gemas melihatnya. Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun punya ciri khas wajah imut dan baby face terlepas dari berapa usianya saat ini.

"Kau memang ibu-ibu sejati, tidak bisa mendengar kata diskon sedikit saja."

Goda bibi Lee sambil menyerahkan uang kembalian. Mereka tertawa lalu mengucapkan sampai jumpa setelah melakukan transaksi itu.

Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan belanja dengan menghampiri stand buah untuk membeli sekotak storberi segar dan juga pisang kesukaan Jiwon. Setelah mendapatkan berbagai barang lainnya yang dia butuhkan, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menggiring langkah mereka sampai ke sebuah stand jajanan kaki lima.

"Apa kau pernah mencoba yang namanya yachae hotteok?"

Baekhyun mendongak dan bertanya antusias pada Sehun. Laki-laki albino itu menggeleng.

"Ck, sudah kuduga. Anak kaya seperti Tuan muda Sehun pasti tidak pernah mencoba makanan seperti ini. Ya sudah, Mommy Baekhyun akan belikan masing-masing satu untuk kita bertiga."

Dengan cicitan imutnya Baekhyun membuat Sehun tak bisa menghentikan pandangan memujanya pada si cantik. Apapun yang Baekhyun lakukan, mau dia sedang serius, marah, tertawa, atau bercanda, semuanya terlihat begitu indah dimata Sehun.

"Pak, yachae hotteok isi sayuran 3 ya."

Mereka menunggu pesanan tidak terlalu lama. Tau-tau semua sudah terbungkus rapi dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan satu untuk Sehun.

"Kau harus coba selagi hangat."

Tawarnya. Namun dia baru sadar akan sesuatu. Kedua tangan Sehun sudah terpakai untuk menggendong Jiwon.

Baekhyun terkekeh menertawai kebodohannya. Jadi dengan inisiatif, dia merobek sedikit potongan roti goreng asin itu dan meniupnya lembut demi mengurangi panasnya.

"Aaaa..."

Si mungil memberi aba-aba agar Sehun membuka mulut. Si tinggi sempat diam karena entah mengapa dia merasa gugup. Tapi dengan mulus akhirnya makanan itu masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan?"

Sambil mengunyah, Sehun mengangguk cepat hingga membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

Jiwon tampak merengek ingin disuapi juga. Jadi lah si mungil menyuapi dua bayi sekaligus saat ini. Tak sadar, kegiatan mereka jadi tontonan beberapa pengunjung dan pedagang sekitar. Seorang ibu bahkan berbisik bahwa mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi dan membuatnya iri. Mereka seperti gambaran keluarga yang bahagia dan harmonis.

"Aku sangat bersyukur bertemu denganmu hari ini. Kau membuat segalanya jadi lebih baik, Baekhyun."

Sela Sehun tiba-tiba sambil menatap hamparan langit terang diatasnya. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kembali menuju rumah.

Baekhyun yang merasa tidak melakukan apa-apa hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati. Tapi dia tidak berniat mematahkan perkataan Sehun. Biarkan itu menjadi misteri juga untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jika kau punya masalah, aku tidak keberatan untuk mendengarkan ceritamu. Tapi aku tidak memaksa. Kau anak baik, Sehun-ah. Aku ingin membantumu juga jika aku mampu walau sedikit..."

"Anak baik? Hanya itu?"

Baekhyun menyatukan kedua alisnya ditengah-tengah mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Laki-laki tinggi dan dominan itu seperti ingin mendengar sesuatu yang lebih. Tapi Baekhyun tak punya jawaban yang tepat untuk dikatakan.

Melihat Baekhyun yang terlalu lama berdiam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Sehun tersenyum maklum dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Lagi.

"Maafkan aku jika nantinya kau akan semakin sering melihat wajahku mulai sekarang. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu setiap hari, setiap saat jika aku bisa. Kau harus mulai terbiasa dengan itu, Baekhyunee."

Sebuah senyum playfull tercetak dibibir si tampan, membuat Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Sehun ternyata punya sisi seperti ini juga didalam dirinya. Sedikit jahil, badboy, dan pemaksa terlepas dari imagenya yang lebih dominan pendiam dan dingin.

Namun si cantik tidak keberatan sama sekali. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Sehun bukan orang jahat. Dia tidak punya alasan untuk menolak ataupun menghindari anak laki-laki ini. Jika 'teman' bisa menjadi status hubungan diantara mereka, maka Baekhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Tapi Baekhyun juga tidak sebodoh dan selugu itu. Dalam hatinya dia tahu, bahwa Sehun tak ubahnya seperti Chanyeol. Bukan dari segi sifat, namun sepertinya mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama untuk dirinya; suka, ingin memiliki, dan sedikit terobsesi. Dia harus memaklumi karena semuanya merupakan gejolak alami didalam jiwa anak muda seperti mereka.

Baekhyun hanya bisa berharap, ada waktunya anak-anak itu akan berhenti dan melupakan obsesi mereka, menemukan sosok yang lebih pantas untuk dijadikan pasangan dimasa depan. Dan orang itu bukanlah Byun Baekhyun.

Sesampainya dirumah, Baekhyun langsung bergerak membuatkan sarapan sesuai dengan janjinya tadi. Sehun menunggu sambil bermain-main dengan Jiwon diruang TV. Begitu masakannya siap, mereka bertiga duduk di meja makan sederhana dan minikmati sarapan dengan sedikit lebih berisik dari biasanya.

Sehun sempat terdiam, bahkan masakan buatan Baekhyun benar-benar terasa pas dengan seleranya dan membuat hatinya meleleh didalam. Dia makan dengan senyum yang enggan meninggalkan bibirnya, perasaannya semakin menghangat.

Dia menginginkan Baekhyun, semakin menginginkannya agar dia bisa terus merasakan perasaan menyenangkan ini setiap hari--setiap saat, bahkan sepanjang hidupnya.

 **e)(o**

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan. Apakah dia masih punya akal sehat atau tidak, dia bahkan sudah tidak yakin.

Jongin menguntit, melakukannya seperti dia seorang anak sekolahan yang mengejar siswi pujaannya di SMA. Tapi Baekhyun bukanlah seorang siswi ataupun cinta pertamanya di sekolah, tidak sama sekali. Dia adalah janda beranak satu yang tengah melakukan kerja paruh waktu disebuah toko bunga disiang hari.

Dan Jongin menyukainya. Mengaguminya dari kejauhan dengan sebuah penyamaran klasik seperti topi dan jaket, kemudian duduk disudut yang tidak akan terlihat oleh si mungil--atau sulit untuk menyadari keberadaannya saat ini.

Carrier cantik itu selalu tersenyum pada siapapun yang mampir ke toko bunganya. Dia bahkan jauh lebih indah dibanding gerombolan aster yang pernah Jongin lihat di New Zealand. Bibir itu sama merah mudanya dengan anggrek yang ia berikan pada seorang pelanggan.

Jongin tak sadar bahwa dia tersenyum ketika melihat si mungil mengipasi wajahnya yang berkeringat dengan tangan kosong. Tapi dia bisa sangat berkonsentrasi ketika harus menyusun karangan bunga untuk sebuah buket. Bahkan ketika sedang serius pun, wajah itu tak kehilangan kesan manis dan cantiknya disaat bersamaan. Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk berhenti; berhenti menatap sosok itu, berhenti untuk mengaguminya, atau sekedar berhenti dari kecepatan detak jantung yang semakin tidak terkendali.

"Kopinya, Tuan."

Seorang waitress datang membawa cangkir kopi kedua untuk si pria berkulit Tan. Disinilah dirinya, duduk disalah satu sudut sebuah cafe yang bersebrangan dengan toko bunga.

Sebuah kaca etalase yang besar menjadi dinding pemisah antara dirinya dan lingkungan luar, memberinya sedikit perlindungan namun juga akses leluasa untuk terus mengawasi sosok cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun tanpa takut ketahuan. Dia penguntit yang beruntung dan juga handal, katakanlah seperti itu. Tapi dibanding disebut sebagai seorang penguntit, Jongin lebih senang menyebut dirinya 'pengagum rahasia'.

Walau dia punya rencana untuk segera mencopot gelar 'rahasia' itu karena Baekhyun harus dikejar dengan pendekatan yang nyata. Dia tidak bisa selamanya terus bersembunyi seperti ini. Sadar betul karena bukan dirinya seorang yang tengah berusaha mengejar cinta Byun Baekhyun sekarang. Ada 2 pria lain dan lucunya, 2 pria itu adalah sahabat sedari kecilnya yang sudah dia anggap seperti saudara.

Namun persaingan diantara mereka tidak bisa lagi dianggap remeh, terutama setelah dia mengetahui bagaimana Park Chanyeol sudah kepalang buta oleh cinta dan obsesinya. Ah, lupakan tentang anak bodoh itu. Jongin juga mulai memikirkan cara untuk melindungi Baekhyun dari tingkah 'brutal' temannya yang sama-sama jatuh cinta pada si carrier.

Langit mendung mulai bergelung begitu hari menjelang sore. Waktu terasa mengalir begitu saja dan Jongin tak sadar bahwa dia telah memperhatikan Baekhyun berjam-jam tanpa jenuh sama sekali. Laki-laki itu beranjak dari kursinya begitu dia melihat si mungil pamit untuk pulang setelah selesai menjaga toko.

Carrier itu berdiri didepan kios bunga, menatap langit abu-abu diatasnya dengan sedikit khawatir. Gerimis mulai turun. Tapi si mungil tampak tak memiliki banyak pilihan karena dia harus segera pulang. Balitanya sudah menunggu untuk dijemput karena ia menitipkannya pada Kyungsoo yang kebetulan libur dihari ia bekerja paruh waktu.

Kaki-kaki kurusnya membawa ia berlarian kecil menerobos hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. Baekhyun menemukan sebuah pohon untuk sejenak berteduh walau itu tak banyak membantu. Ketika matanya terpaku pada hujan, tiba-tiba dia merasakan tetesan air itu tak lagi berjatuhan diatasnya dengan intens.

Spontan ia mendongak ke atas, mendapati tubuh tinggi seseorang yang kini memayungi kepala keduanya dengan jaket.

"J-Jongin?"

Baekhyun terkejut melihat laki-laki itu sudah berada disana. Sungguh pertemuan yang tidak diduga-duga, setidaknya hanya Baekhyun yang berpikir demikian.

Laki-laki berambut silver itu tersenyum, seperti matahari yang hangat ditengah hujan. "Maaf, aku juga tidak punya payung."

Baekhyun masih terbengong karena belum selesai dari keterkejutannya. Tapi kemudian dia menggeleng kecil dan membalas senyum pria itu. "Tidak apa, dan terimakasih."

Untuk beberapa alasan Jongin bersyukur karena Tuhan menurunkan hujan sore ini. Dia tak dapat menyangkal adanya debaran menyenangkan ketika tubuhnya dan tubuh Baekhyun terjebak dalam posisi sedekat ini, berlindung dibawah bentangan jaket miliknya yang tebal.

"Mobilku agak jauh dari sini. Apa kau keberatan jika kita berjalan sampai kesana?"

Bukannya merasa keberatan, justru Baekhyun ragu karena lagi-lagi ia harus merepotkan pria yang ingin mengantarnya pulang.

Jadi Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menggigit kecil sudut bibirnya. Jongin menangkap sinyal itu sebagai jawaban bahwa Baekhyun menerima tawaran tumpangannya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Jongin."

"Tidak sama sekali. Ayo, kita jalan."

Dijalanan lengang yang hanya didominasi oleh suara rintikan dan angin, keduanya menerobos hujan dengan langkah yang seirama. Jongin memastikan bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar terlindungi dari tetesan air dengan cara menariknya lebih dekat kedalam rangkulannya.

"Hu-hujannya semakin deras..."

Dengan sedikit menggigil Baekhyun bergumam. Karena benar saja, bahkan jaket jeans Jongin sudah benar-benar basah dan mungkin bisa diperas. Tetesan airnya merembes membasahi mereka, tak ada gunanya menggunakan benda itu sebagai payung alternatif mereka.

Jongin mencari akal dengan cepat. Posisi mobilnya masih belum terlihat karena ia sengaja memarkirkannya jauh-jauh, takut kalau si Carrier mengenali mobil sportnya yang terlihat begitu mencolok jika diparkir sembarangan.

Sebuah box telpon umum berdinding kaca tertangkap oleh pandangan mata Jongin, tampak menjanjikan untuk memberi mereka perlindungan sementara. "Baek, ayo kita berteduh disana."

Dengan langkah yang berlari keduanya menghampiri box telepon umum itu, menciptakan bunyi tamparan antara sepatu, aspal dan genangan air yang seirama.

Jongin lekas menutup pintu agar cipratan air hujan tak lagi mengenai mereka. Diruangan yang hanya seukuran 2x1 meter itu, kedua insan saling berdiri berhimpitan, menciptakan kecanggungan yang sedikit kentara. Baekhyun menunduk sambil memeluk lengannya, tak dipungkiri bahwa dinginnya udara mulai menusuk sampai ke tulang.

Jongin memperhatikan bagaimana wajah putih itu sedikit basah terkena tetesan air hujan, begitu juga rambut coklatnya. Bibir pinknya samar-samar bergetar, dan mata indahnya sesekali memandang langit mendung dengan khawatir. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk tubuh ringkih nan rapuh itu, melindunginya hingga tak ada sedikitpun angin yang dapat menyentuh Baekhyun.

Tapi sekuat apapun ia menginginkannya, Jongin tetap tak bisa menyentuh Baekhyun sesuka hati. Dia tak ingin membuat si carrier takut. Berada dalam posisi sedekat ini sudah cukup membuat Baekhyun kesulitan dalam menutupi rasa canggungnya. Jongin tak ingin menambah perasaan tak nyaman itu pada si cantik.

Terlalu lama memandangi wajah menawan carrier mungil, Jongin tak sadar bahwa Baekhyun sudah menatap balik kearahnya dengan mata indah namun menyimpan sejuta kerumitan. Jongin seperti terhipnotis untuk beberapa saat. Dia juga tak tahu apa yang sedang Baekhyun pikirkan sekarang, atau dia menganggap Jongin sebagai pria aneh dan semacamnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak begitu peduli. Mereka yang saling bertatapan seperti ini sudah cukup membuat Jongin bersyukur. Perasaanya semakin terpupuk subur terhadap pemuda carrier ini.

"Matamu... seperti menarikku untuk tenggelam kedalamnya."

Gumaman itu Jongin keluarkan diluar kendalinya. Baekhyun memutus pandangan mata mereka dan larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Satu lagi...

Satu lagi anak laki-laki yang memandangnya dengan cara demikian. Baekhyun tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ketiga laki-laki itu seakan menatapnya dengan mata yang sama, menyiratkan satu arti yang tak ingin Baekhyun sebutkan dengan lantang.

Entah apa yang sudah dia perbuat di masa lalu. Baekhyun sendiri tak menginginkan jika pada akhirnya semua akan jadi seperti ini. Siapa yang ingin terjebak dalam rumitnya perasaan bernama cinta?

Sebuah hubungan yang dijalani oleh 2 orang saja sudah cukup kompleks dengan segala masalah serta dramanya. Tapi ini? 4 orang terjebak didalam lingkaran yang sama, membentuk segi yang bahkan tak dapat Baekhyun bayangkan.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Jongin menyadari sejak tadi Baekhyun hanya terdiam, membuatnya berpikir bahwa lelaki cantik itu mungkin masih menggigil.

"Maaf, jaketku sudah basah."

"Kenapa kau selalu minta maaf? Kau sudah sangat baik padaku, Jongin."

"Ini bukan soal kebaikan. Tapi ini tentang aku yang ingin melindungimu... selalu."

Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara detak jantung miliknya dan milik Jongin saling beradu. Tatapan mata pria itu seakan menelusup sampai ke tulang-tulangnya, begitu dalam dan intens.

Hujan diluar dan dinginnya udara menciptakan embun yang mengaburkan dinding yang melingkupi mereka. Satu tangan Jongin bertumpu pada dinding kaca dibelakang Baekhyun, seperti mengukungnya agar carrier itu tidak pernah lari. Tak ada lagi suara selain air yang menampar tanah dan alunan nafas mereka yang beradu. 2 manusia terjebak ditengah-tengahnya, saling memandang dengan pikiran berkecamuk milik masing-masing.

"Jika aku datang lagi padamu, aku harap kau tidak pernah menghindariku, Byun Baekhyun. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu walau sedikitpun. Biarkan aku ada disini, disekitarmu, melihatmu dan mengagumimu... juga melindungimu dari apapun yang berusaha menyakitimu dan Jiwon..."

Entah apa yang dapat mendasari alasan jika Baekhyun menolak dan menyangkal apapun yang dikatakan Jongin saat ini. Pria itu sudah pernah berkorban besar untuknya, tentu saja perihal berita yang hampir tersebar di koran-koran tentang dirinya dan Park Chanyeol. Jongin melakukan itu dengan alasan yang tetap sama; ingin melindunginya dan tak ingin melihat dirinya terluka.

Jika ada kata yang lebih akurat dibanding dilema, itulah kata yang dapat mewakili perasaan Baekhyun saat ini. Semakin hari, simpul yang mengikat takdir diantara mereka berempat semakin kusut dan rumit. Tak ada cara untuk melepasnya lagi.

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Kim Jongin_

 _ **Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lihat dari diriku?**_

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu ruang kerja milik Ayahnya dengan tenang, dan berhenti pada ketukan yang ke-3 karena itulah batas maksimal sebelum ia mendengar suara dari dalam yang mempersilahkannya untuk masuk.

Anak laki-laki dominan itu tahu bahwa ini kepulangan pertama ayahnya setelah 3 bulan melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke berbagai negara bersama sang ibu. Tapi dia pikir, tidak ada alasan apapun yang dapat membuatnya menunda untuk membicarakan hal ini; sesuatu yang telah direncanakannya dengan matang dan juga penuh pertimbangan. Hatinya telah mantap. Dia tahu bahwa obsesi dan pemaksaan saja tidaklah cukup untuk _**mendapatkan**_ sosok itu.

Jadi dia harus menguncinya, membuatnya terikat dalam satu hubungan yang resmi dimata agama maupun hukum.

Sang Ayah tersenyum, mengisyaratkan putranya untuk mulai bicara.

"...Ayah, aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang tepat untukku. Izinkan aku melamarnya, dan menjadikan dia menantu dirumah ini."

Ingin terkejut pun percuma, karena Tuan Park tahu bahwa putranya memang paling pandai dalam hal memberi kejutan; dan apapun yang _**ditawarkan**_ oleh Park Chanyeol saat ini, tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolaknya. Bahkan orangtuanya sekalipun.

 **e)(o**

A/N: Terimakasih untuk readers yang sudah setia menunggu update FF ini dengan sabar, juga selalu meninggalkan jejak. That means a lot to me, honestly.

5 chapters to go before we come to its ending. Jangan sungkan utk **review** , i (somehow) need your piece of thought about this story and my writings.

capai 150 review utk 5 chapter ini, bisa kan? hehehe :D


End file.
